Kinked
by chinchin.unicorn
Summary: Bella, so sweet and innocent, encounters old family buddy, science teacher, Mr. Cullen. A look. A kiss. But who's really the aggressor here?
1. Chapter 1

**Is my nasty the same as your nasty? Let's see shall we?**

* * *

I pull at my hem, the baby pink only just barely covering my tummy. It's getting too small, but it's one of my favorites. Mom wanted to throw it away, but I begged her just one more year. So here I am, wearing glitter and unicorns and braids on my first day of high school.

Alice's distance between myself and her slowly but surely become wider. I pretend not to notice. She glares at my pretty unicorn. A pink cloud is crying somewhere.

"I told you not to wear that," she says. Throwing a curl behind her shoulder. She looks good. I'll admit that. All preppy and smart and much older than her young years.

"I like it. I didn't want to say good bye just yet."

"It's social suicide, and if I want to have any sort of chance here, I can't be seen with you while you wear that shirt."

The hurt in my heart. It's almost unbearable. This is the same girl whose nose I used to pick just because we could. But my pride won't let her know that.

"We're women now. It's time to leave the childhood behind. Why didn't you wear the outfit I put out for you?"

"You know I don't like wearing pants. The jeans were too tight, and the shirt had buttons. Way too much work in the morning."

Alice's curls bounce around like tiny pogosticks as she squeezes her eyebrows together until they're almost one. "Whatever. I've got to get to class." There she goes just a-walking down the street.

I tuck my books in closer to right under my chin, staring at my feet as I walk. Alice sure knows how to explode on a person's self-esteem.

"Isabella, right? Isabella Swan?"

"Wha—?" My head jerks up almost too fast that I have to catch the wall for a little bit of support. A book spills from my arms because Dad told me I should carry all of my books for every class on the first day until I figure out when I'll need them. _Just in case_, he had said.

"Let me help you there." Black slacks. Button up white shirt. Someone doesn't mind working a bit extra in the morning. Messy messy hair that looks so so good, pointing right at my feet. "Here you go." And green green eyes.

Why does he know my name while I don't know his?!

"Thanks." Books are a nice place to hide behind.

Green green eyes in no way hampered by the sported smart glasses look at me, up down up down, right into my soul, and then pink pink lips smile. "You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Just Bella."

He laughs. It's nice. "I know."

"You do?" and then, "Why?"

"I'm Edward Cullen."

Oh. "Oh!" I smile too and not even behind my books. "I know you."

"Yeah." Smile. Swoon. "I haven't seen you in forever. Last time was maybe when you were about ten." He flipped one of my braids. Double swoon. "You had these back then too."

For the first time today, I grimace at the stupid braids. "My friend hates them."

More looks. Up down up down. "I kind of like them."


	2. Chapter 2

**When you see "nasty", do you think _the nasty _or just plain ol' nasty?**

* * *

"It's good to see a familiar face even if you are all grown up." He winks at me and I mentally stick my tongue out at Alice. Boo yah.

I laugh but it's more like a soft snort. "The most recent picture of you in the house was when you were going back to college. You're standing by my Dad and—"

"You were on my shoulders. I remember that. You cried and cried. Made me promise to visit you every weekend. That nothing would change." He grimaces in my direction as he leads me down the hall. I glance at my schedule. Well wouldn't you know. First period. Science. Mr. Cullen. "Sorry I broke my promise."

I shrug. "It was a long time ago."

He stops me just outside of the classroom. The bell's about to ring so the hallway is almost deserted. Not that we're alone or anything. But it's innocent. All of this is innocent. Even his hand, heavy and warm on my shoulder, and his fingers, so soft against my chin, tilting my head back until I'm looking through his black thinly framed glasses at his green green eyes. Melted. Goo. I've no longer a body. Just a puddle on the floor.

"I should have kept my promise."

I don't dare move. Don't want to give his hands a reason to leave me. "It's okay. Things change."

Up down up down. "They sure do."

"You're working here so you've moved back, yeah? We can catch up. Just like old times."

He smiles before stepping back. I frown. "Right." The bell rings and he almost jumps, green green looking slightly surprised. He waves a hand to the classroom door. "Shall we?"

"Sure…" I smile. "Mr. Cullen.

Stumble. From him. Not me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I suppose I should insert a warning here. This story will have many taboos of the sexual nature. Some of which we we would consider totally wrong in RL but love in fic-land. Now go ahead and rainbow away.**

* * *

I have a new appreciation for science and button down shirts—especially the way they hug lean shoulders and slim tummy muscles—the latter not the former. Don't get me wrong. Science is nice. Especially how mitochondria hydro plastic sounds coming out of his mouth. I think I said that right. A quick glance around the classroom tells me that I'm the only one who has a sudden appreciation for science.

Mr. Cullen makes brief eye contact with me followed by an even briefer smile, and I know we share similar histories, that his parents and my parents have been long time friends—since high school in fact—and that he's probably so attentive toward be because of this but...I felt special. I like how he smiled at me with that brief secret smile and no one else.

I want to see that secret smile again, so I stare at his eyes, willing him with my mind to look in my direction again but he doesn't. He gives these full teeth smiles to some of the other students which causes a strange twinge of pain in my tummy, but never the secret smile, and somehow those full teeth smiles don't seem as private as intimate and that makes me feel slightly better.

When the bell rings and it's time to go to second period, he sends me another secret smile with an up down just as I was through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I live on a pink cloud. Feel free to stalk me. **

* * *

After science, high school pretty much sucks. The morning drags. Though to be fair, none of my other classes have button down shirts and green green eyes and that's all I can see now. Which is a fine distraction that no one talks to me and no friends are being made. The best four years of my life aren't starting off so good.

"Just open that mouth of yours and talk to people," my dad had said. "You can't have Alice as your only friend."

But that's so much easier said than done when everyone glares at pretty unicorn, and Alice doesn't seem to be much of a friend anymore. At lunch, she glanced my way only for a millisecond before smiling at other girls with bouncy hair and too-tight jeans. She banished me. Right then and there and the heart hurt was horrendous.

"All by yourself, Bella?" Mr. Cullen stops in front of my table, a tray of food balanced on one hand. Alice and her new friends stop their talking and turn my way and it's her glare plus two more.

I'm not a mean person, but I can't help myself with I smile this really big smile and and widen my eyes just the tiniest bit, capturing all of Mr. Cullen's attention and making him smile just that tiniest bit more too.

"No. I'm waiting for a friend."

"Oh. All right." And then, "I'll leave you to it then. Enjoy your lunch."

I watch him until he walks out the cafeteria doors and then life sucks again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Is there a technical term for when you squish your upper arm/leg with your lower arm/leg and create a butt? Very important. I need to know.**

* * *

"Britney called and she wants her look back." Boy, tall and lean and wearing a letterman jacket, sits down. I like his hair. Blonde and semi-long and swept back with just a tad too much hair gel, creating this tiny little bump on his head. I'd surf his hair if I could.

I don't say anything instead. I think he insulted me.

"Oh come on." He laughs. "I was just kidding. I like this whole Baby Spice look you've got going on."

His smile seems genuine enough and his eyes are laughing, and I like laughing eyes, so I give him a small smile. "What's your name?" he asks.

Dad said never talk to strangers, so I don't say anything again, and his eyes laugh more, so I think I'm doing the right thing.

"How about I call you 'Baby' then? Actually, I like it. Baby. Don't tell me your real name. You're Baby from now on."

I smile. I like Baby too.

"Nice to meet you, Baby. I'm Ross Hale."

I guess he's not a stranger anymore. "Nice to meet you."

"She speaks! I was beginning to think you were mute or something."

I giggle behind my hand. "No, just quiet."

"It's the quiet one you have to look out for." He winks at me. I kind of like it actually, and I think he knows this because he leans in a little closer and then closer still until we're breathing the same air, but there's still space between us. Enough to eat my lunch comfortably, so it can't be all that inappropriate. Dad always said never let a boy invade my inappropriate space.

I trace the letter on his jacket, liking the way the gold thread spins through the red. I guess I'm the one invading inappropriate spaces. But he seems like a good guy. "This is nice."

"Thanks. Earned it last year."

I tilt my head. "What grade are you in?"

He leans back a bit, throwing his fist in the air. "Senior power!" And then leans in close again.

I grimace. He touches this wrinkle in my nose with his finger. "I'm a freshman."

He shrugs his shoulders. "Well I'm only seventeen, so it's totally still legal."

I laugh even though I'm not really sure what he means.


	6. Chapter 6

**How about squishy arms? Even if it isn't technical. **

* * *

"We should hang out sometime," Rossy says.

I don't know what to say so "Sure" spills out of my mouth, and then I grimace again and that finger touches my wrinkle, and it feels kind of nice because the only other people who have ever touched me are Mom and Dad and Alice's finger up my nose, so I think I like it when other people besides them touch me too.

"Turn that frown upside down, Baby."

"Sorry…but won't being with me hurt you?"

He grimaces this time, so I run my finger down his wrinkle and then back and over and over and over until he smiles. "What do you mean?"

"My best friend over there decided in like two seconds she didn't want to be my best friend any more. She says I'm too childish."

Rossy snorts, glaring over his shoulder and it makes me feel good that he's with me and not with them. "Bitches be jealous." I gasp at the cuss word and he laughs. "I like you just the way you are, Baby. Promise me you won't change."

I shake my head. "Silly. I can't make the promise. People change not by choice."

He shakes his head this time. "No. I meant in here." And then his hand is on my heart and the heat feels good and I actually think I know what he means this time.

"I won't," I say and crossing my fingers too. That always help, but even if it doesn't, you can never really know for sure. So just in case.

His hand slides from my heart, across my womanly slope as Mom likes to call it and then tickling along my tummy and then my thigh, his fingers grabbing the meatiness of it and it tickles in a different sort of way. He leans toward me. His face so near mine. His blue eyes are different this close. Like little tide pools. Swirlingness.

"Promise me, Baby."

I cross my heart. "I promise." Breathless. I can't breathe. But it's a good sort of agony.

That smile. "Good."

I just made a friend, and it feels so so good. Inside and out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Arm squishiness on my twitter: chinchinunicorn**

* * *

Mom has the good dishes out tonight, white square plates with little blue blossoms on them. I helped picked them out, liking the squareness of it all. Who else do you know has square plates?

"Will you set the table please, Bella?" she asks me when I walk downstairs. School ended hours ago, and I didn't want to, but I locked myself in my bedroom. Sometimes it was good to be by yourself to reflect. That's what Dad always says, and I think they knew that too because no one came up to bother me.

"Okie dokie," I say, grabbing at three plates on the counter.

"All five, dear. We have guests tonight."

For a moment, I think Mr. Cullen is coming to visit. After all, he just got back and he'd want to catch up with my parents, right? Thrill. Yeah, that's what I'm feeling. I know I just saw him this morning and I'll see him again tomorrow, but I can't get enough. Rossy's friendship helps make high school better, but still the shining star there is the science teacher.

"Who?" I ask, hoping my voice isn't too jumpy.

"Esme and Carlisle."

"Oh." Deflated. Crushed.

Dad walks in then. He kisses Mom on the cheek before giving me a hug. I love Daddy hugs. He always makes me feel so much better.

"How was your first day, pumpkin patch?"

I smile, and I don't even have to fake it. I never have to fake it around Dad. I don't think I would ever want to.

"All right. I made a new friend."

"That's great! Who?"

"Rossy Hale. He's a senior and a football player. I think you'd like him."

Dad stops for just a second, glancing over his shoulder at me with a sharp look. "He's kind to you?"

"Very much. He has laughing eyes, so I think he's good."

Dad nods his head but doesn't relax the tenseness in his shoulders. "I'm glad for you, cloudy puff…just be careful, yeah?"

"Don't worry, Daddy. I didn't even talk to him until I knew his name. He thought I was mute!"

Dad laughs. "That's my girl."


	8. Chapter 8

**Tell me your ridiculously awesome daughter pet names.**

* * *

Esme and Carlisle come in with a flourish. That's how Mom likes to describe them. They are all wild colors and wild hair and big smiles, dancing around even when they don't really mean too. I used to think they lived in the woods like fairies, all barefoot and natural. I might have even cried when Esme told me that they lived in a regular house like me.

"Isabella!" Esme yells when she sees me. "I hope your first endeavor at a high school establishment was successful?"

I straighten up. Esme always makes me want to act older than I really am, even if she acts younger than she really is. I don't understand it.

"Good."

"I am so glad for that. Edward has informed me that you will be frequenting his first class of the day."

I smile real big at that. "Yep. My favorite class by far."

Esme pats my cheek. "Oh you sweet dear."

Dad chuckles as we all sit down at the table. "You didn't tell us that, bumblebee."

"You didn't tell me he came home. I didn't know who he was at first." They all laugh at that.

"Yeppers, it has been quite time since you've last seen him."

"The 'wo of you were inseparable when you were a wee five," Carlisle says through a mouth of peas. "It 'bout broke ur 'eart when 'e moved away for good."

Esme shook her head. "The drive was just monstrously unbearable. He hated leaving all of us."

"An' den don't forget Jasmine."

"Jasmine?" I ask, a yucky feeling coming to my tummy. I tried to rub it away but it just got stronger and then Mom's sweet tofu didn't seem as yummy.

"His wife. Remember, sweet tulip? We went to his wedding when you were ten."

I didn't. Blocked from my memory. And for good reason. His five years of marriage just made the yucky feeling in my tummy grow even yuckier.

"She is the reason why they have decided to return to our quaint little town," Esme says happily.

Mom stops eating, her fork halfway to her mouth. If I had been still eating, I would have stopped too.

With her shoulders squared, Esme proudly says, "In about six months time, Carlisle and I will be joyously happy grandparents."

Loudness. Slaps on backs. Cheers. Joy. Delight. He came back. For his wife. His pregnant wife. And I'm not really sure why this makes me want to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Phish food.**

* * *

Wife. Baby. Teacher. Older. I'm just a silly silly girl letting my feelings run away from me. Now please tell that to the tears soaking my pillow. One more falls. It's time to stop. This was a stupid thing to cry over and heart break hurts. I'm fifteen. Young. How will heartbreak feel when I'm older? I'll probably die.

"You don't need him," I whisper to the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling. I cross my heart and then my fingers and then promise to not think of Edward again.

"Did you perchance see any handsome eligible bachelors at your established place of learning, Isabella?" At the time, I'd just nodded. Mr. Cullen had overshadowed any other boy, but I'm sure there were other handsome boys there too. Those who were closer to my own age.

"Now, now. Tinkerdaisy, doesn't need to be thinking about boys."

"Let loose, bud. Our Izzy is gettin' older by da day. Soon she'll be da one 'avin' kids."

Kids? Maybe one day. First comes the time when the man's dinger finds the women's precious flower. Mom told me all about that, but she says I have to wait until I'm an old lady before I should find a man's dinger. I'm still a miss and far from being an old lady, but she did say it was okay to touch my previous flower. She says it helps make things easier. I tried it once, but then I got all squishy down there, and I didn't much like it. Sometimes squishy things make my nose all wrinkly. Mom says even teenagers can get wrinkles, and I don't want those, so I try not to do things that make my nose wrinkly.

But I'm getting older. Every day in fact. Soon I'll be an old lady, and old ladies like their flower to be touched, so I should practice. Get over the squishy, so I move my hand down, across my womanly slope. Wrinkle. Ugh. No.

Tickle my tummy, just like Rossy did today. That was nice. Almost there. Wrinkle. Ugh. Ugh. No. No!

Now my undies. Maybe if I stay on the outside it won't be so bad, so inside is a no-go. Down. Wrinkle. Ugh. No. Further down. Wrinkle wrinkle. Ah! Stop!

I'm breathing hard. This whole touching thing is really tiring. I kind of just want to sleep now. One more. Maybe if I just move it fast…zoom! There we go. Push push. Not too squishy. Kinda like a little button. Push push push. Maybe a little bit harder. That feels kind of nice actually. A tiny bit more harder? Oh! That feels really nice now.

Push and hold. Circle? Yes. I like circles. I like clouds too. Clouds? Yeaaaaaah. That's real nice. Rossy calls me Baby. I like that, so I spell my name on my flower. B. A. B. Y. Hmp. Was that a moan? Sometimes I hear Mom moan. Mine wasn't as loud. More letters maybe?

E.

D.

I'm sweating now and my heart is beating really fast and I can't seem to catch my breath. Is this normal? Is this what dying feels like? I'm panicking but ooooh! That kind of makes it feel better. It hurts, but it's good. I don't understand.

W.

A.

R.

Harder and then softer and then harder and then softer. I can't decide which I like better. They both feel good. Faster? Yes. Slower? No! No! No! Faster, faster, faster.

D.

Stars and glitter and cute little swirlies and all the pink clouds in the world just bam right there. I can't see anything else. My mouth is open and I try to close it because I don't want bugs to fly in but I can't. I'm all scrunched forward like a baby and my back is starting to hurt and I want to lay back but I can't. My eyes are squeezed so tight tears are coming down and I'm crying but that's silly because something that good shouldn't be cried over.

Laugh. Flower touching is awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hm. A little late, but Twilight is not mine. This standard disclaimer is for this chapter, all the chapters that came before it, and all that will cum after it. Now rainbow away!**

* * *

My undies are kind of crusty in the morning and that's gross so I change them. And then when I peed, stuff gushed out of me. Not from my pee hole but from my baby hole. It wasn't monthly blood, just this clear egg-white looking stuff. That was gross too. And it took three times to wipe before I was finally dry down there.

Flower touching is messy business. But I guess it can't all be good.

I also kind of broke my promise about Mr. Cullen. I didn't really think of him. That's why it's only kind of broken. I only spelled his name on my flower. A kind of broken promise is way better than a completely broken promise, so it's okay if I restart the promise to right now.

I don't want or need Mr. Cullen and because of this the sun seems to be shining even brighter today that I skip through the school doors. My skirt flies up with me and I think I accidentally show some undies, but that's okay. It was only a little.

And then Alice is right there. Stopping my skipping with her bouncy curls and too-tight jeans—these ones pink—and that fancy button down shirt. I hate it all.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi."

"What are you wearing?"

"My Brave Heart Lion shirt. He's my favorite of the Care Bear friends."

That shake and bounce again. I really don't like bouncy curls. "Remember what we talked about yesterday?"

"Yes, but I like my clothes, and Rossy told me not to change for anyone."

Alice's lip trembles, but I've seen her do that to her mom when she wanted the double fudge chocolate cake with frosted blue flowers for breakfast, so I know it's fake. When Alice is for-real sad, her right eye starts twitching. "I miss you, Bella."

Head tilt. That's confusing. "Why didn't you sit with me at lunch yesterday then?"

Another sigh. "I told you. I can't hang out with you if you dress like this. I have my whole high school career to think about."

I don't even know what to say to that.

"You promised me, Bella! Remember! You promised me would do high school together."

I frown at that and side-step around Alice. "I want to do high school together with you, but you don't want me. You want someone who dresses like you. I don't like your clothes. Those jeans make my feel like I'm in jail and buttons are hard for me to do. You know that!"

I don't even wait for her answer because I'm crying just a little bit and I don't want her to see. The classroom door is just right there so I go in. Green green eyes and button down shirts. I kind of like button down shirts again.

…oops.


	11. Chapter 11

**Google. Read. Learn: The worst thing about Valentine's Day - The Oatmeal**

* * *

I try to avoid Mr. Cullen's eyes, but every once in a while I catch them, enough to the point where I can tell he knows something up. And then on my way out of the classroom, he waved me over, but I pointed at my invisible watch instead and jetted off to my next class. I'm so lame.

I've just made things awkward and now our families will see it. I know this. Mom just text me that Edward, his parents, and the wife are coming over dinner and that I need to get home quickly after school to help cook dinner. I'm doomed in more ways than one.

"Why so sad, frowny face?" Rossy asks, plopping down next to me.

"Nothing." I pout.

He nudges me. "Come on. Tell me."

Shoulder shrug. "You're sitting with me again. Don't you have any real friends." Pity party time.

"They all have first lunch, and you're my friend now aren't you? Tell me what's wrong."

I smile a little bit. I'm his friend!

"I have to do this family dinner thing, but I don't really want to be there, but my mom is making me."

"Bummer, dude. I hate it when that happens." He pauses for a second. "Want to come over to my place?"

I look up into his tide pools. "Really?" And for a second I'm just super happy.

His turn to shoulder shrug. "Yeah."

And then the happiness just poofs away. "I can't. My mom wants me to help her make dinner."

Another pause and I can see the swirliness in his eyes become even swirlier and I know he's thinking.

"I've got an idea."


	12. Chapter 12

**I love garlic.**

* * *

School. Flies by. Cooking. Done. Making myself presentable for our guests. Full on panic mode.

Lion Heart just isn't gonna do it. Not only had I spilled grape juice on him during lunch, but I almost feel…embarrassed to wear it in front of Mr. Cullen's wife.

I want to look nice for Mr. Cullen and that's why I even brushed my hair and tried to put on this really red lipstick I stole from Mom once. The hair looked ok, but I didn't like the feeling of lipstick. It was too sticky, so I wiped it off on the back of my hand but then it wouldn't wash off even after I scrubbed at it for five minutes.

But I also want to look nice standing next to Jasmine. I know it's silly, but I don't want her to outshine me. Not that I want to be the star. Well I guess I do, but only for Mr. Cullen. And this is when I realize I broke my promise again. I hate how Mr. Cullen makes me do that. Oh well. I'll start again tomorrow. After all, things like these take practice.

I keep my skirt on because I don't like pants, and then I put on the button-up shirt Alice gave. Maybe it'll make me look more grown-up. Button. Hole. Slip. Button. Hole. Slip. Button. Hole. Slip.

Oh crap! I messed up somewhere and now everything's uneven.

"Bella! Our guests are here!" Mom yells up the stairs. She sounds happy, but I know that she wants me down there now.

I'm panicking so much my fingers are shaking. "Oh well." I tie the uneven ends of the button down together. It's a little short so the knot lies right above my skirt. If I barely move, you can't even see my tummy.

Everyone is already sitting down at the table when I get there. Oops.

"Come on, Bella. Let's eat."

I try not to look at Mr. Cullen, but he's sitting right across from me so it's kind of hard. "Hi, Bella."

I smile blush. "Hi, Mr. Cullen."

Everyone laughs and I just want to hide behind my yummy garlic mashed potatoes. "Call me Edward. I'm only Mr. Cullen at school."

A really small "ok."

He wraps an arm around the lady next to him. "You remember Jasmine right? Jazzy this is little Bella from the wedding remember?"

"Hello, darlin'" She smiles at me and I almost want to cry at how pretty she is. All soft features and long curly blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

The doorbell rings and I practically jump out of my chair in relief. "I'll get it!"

"Hey, baby." Rossy did his hair since lunchtime. There's more gel and it looks like nothing can move it.

"Rossy! Come on in." I grab his hand. It's warm and a little bit sweaty but it's nice and the way he smiles at me makes me feel something special inside.

"Guys this is my friend Rossy from school."

There are a lot of different expressions around the table, but the only one that matters is frowning so deep it makes me want to frown too.

"Nice to me you all." Rossy takes it all in because he's amazing like that. He turns to me. "Do you have that paper, Baby?"

"Baby?!" Mr. Cullen chokes out.

I don't know what to say, so I ignore him. "Yeah, it's in my room."

We head up the stairs and Dad stands up to follow but Mom makes him sit back down again. Mr. Cullen's eyes burn holes in my back until Jasmine slaps his head.

"Keep the door open!" Dad yells when he can't see us anymore.

Rossy and I laugh when we get to the room, and even though Dad said to keep the door open, Rossy closes it.

"You've got a bunch of overprotective dudes in your family. Was that the new teacher down there?"

"Yeah. Mr. Cullen. He's an old family friend."

"Well he looked like he wanted to tackle me. I know that look. I see it all the time on the field."

I don't know what he's talking about since I've never seen football played, so I trust him.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hate button downs too. I always mess it up. Who has time for that in the morning?**

* * *

I want Rossy to stay longer, but Dad comes up, interrupting us. He opens the door with a flourish, and it slams into my desk. He winces and his eyes say he's sorry before his mouth says, "It's time for your friend to go home, peach flower."

"But, Dad!" I whine. He never sent Alice home! Alice was free to stay as long as she wanted! "He just got here!"

But Dad's stance doesn't change. "I won't say it again, smile bug."

"It's not fair!"

"Now, Isabella!" That's when I know I'm in real trouble, so I grab Rossy's hand and lead him downstairs to the door.

"You don't have to carry it for nine months, Edward, so I don't really care what you have to say!" we hear as we pass by the dining room. I don't even bother looking in I'm so angry.

Dad follows us but Mom yells at him so he goes back to the table. Rossy turns around when he steps onto the porch, giving me one of those smiles. I pout at him.

"Stop pouting, Baby. You don't know what it does to me."

I laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He taps my nose with his finger. "I know and that's what's so irresistible about you." He glances over my shoulder at my family he can't see. "Don't be too mad at your Dad. I get it, but tell him he doesn't have to worry. I'll take care of my Baby."

This time I give him one of my smiles. "I know you will."

Before Rossy turns to leave, he laughs. "Then again. Maybe that's what your dad is scared of."


	14. Chapter 14

**Half Baked.**

* * *

I don't bother going back to the dining room. There's still yelling going on. Plus I'm still kind of angry that Rossy had to leave, so I go straight back up to my room.

"It's my kid too!" I hear Mr. Cullen yell as I pass by. I pause for just a second at the distress in his voice before telling myself I don't really care and continue on by.

I can only hear a little bit of the yelling, but it's stopped by the time Mom comes up to my room with my plate of food. She warmed it up and it's still as good. She also put dessert on there.

"Don't be mad at Daddy," she says. "He just doesn't like to see his little girl all grown up."

I shake my head. "But I'm not grown up. I'm still a miss."

"You are, but you're closer to being a lady than you realize." Moms are always wise.

I finish my plate and then sneak downstairs to the kitchen. I might not be as mad anymore, but I don't want to see Dad just yet. On my way back upstairs, I hear sobbing coming from the downstairs guest bedroom. My feet don't listen to me, so I head toward it, peeking through the cracked open door.

Mr. Cullen is sitting on the bed, his head in his hands, shoulders shaking. I push the door open and rush to him. "Mr. Cullen! Are you okay?"

He looks up at me. His eyes are dry, but his face is so sad and then he laughs but I don't think he's fun-fun laughing because now he looks angry. "It's my kid too, and she thinks I don't get a say in anything. Five years of marriage and this is where it's at, Bella."

Mr. Cullen reaches over to the dresser and grabs a bottle of beer. I didn't even know we had beer in the house. Mom doesn't like it, but I guess Mr. Cullen found a hidden stash because there are four other bottles on the dresser too.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen," I say and then he's gulping his beer down and reaching under the bed only to pull another one out. "Do you want me to go?"

His head jerks up before shaking it and looking at me with pleading eyes. "Oh no. No, sweet Bella. Come here. I never want you to leave."

And then his arms are up and he looks so sad so I go to him and embrace him when he embraces me.

"Everything will be okay, Mr. Cullen," I say, patting his back.

His head is leaning on my shoulder and his arms are so tight around me. He holds me there until I start shifting uncomfortably. My legs are falling asleep. I try to pull away, but Mr. Cullen pulls me onto his lap instead. His face goes from my shoulder to the top of my womanly slope, so I put my chin on his crown and try not to laugh at his hair tickling my nose.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Bella. Stay sweet forever. Never ever change. Promise me!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Cullen. I promise." I don't stop rubbing his back, and I almost feel like his mommy giving him comfort but then I feel his hand on my thighs, kind of like Rossy did the other day, and I like it and I definitely don't feel like his mom then.

He lifts his head and drinks more beer until the bottle he just opened is gone. When the bottle hits the floor, it's like something has changed in him because then he's staring at me so I try to look away. Mr. Cullen doesn't like that, so he grabs my chin with gentle fingers and turns my face back to him.

He leans closer but unlike Rossy, he doesn't stop, and then his lips are touching mine. I don't know what do, so I just peck him again and again. Peck. Peck. Peck. But he doesn't mind. I think he likes it actually because he's groaning and running his hand on my thigh up and down and up and down, and it feels so nice.

And then his hand is in between my thighs and rubbing up and down and up and down again. That feels even better so I separate my legs even more. Precious flower is getting squishy. I can feel it, but I don't even care because now Mr. Cullen is pecking down my neck.

"Does it feel good, little girl?" he asks with his lips against my collar bone.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," I gasp out because I swear I just felt his tongue against me. "Please don't stop."

"Are you horny, little girl? Tell me you're horny."

I don't really know what horny means, but I think I am. "I'm horny, Mr. Cullen. Please don't stop."

His hand leaves my thighs, and I pout for just a second before he quiets me with another peck. "Don't pout, little girl. You don't know what it does to me." I guess my pouts are something kind of magical.

He starts unbuttoning my shirt all the way down to the knot and then he's cradling me like a baby and before I know I staring up at him, my shirt falling open. He's staring at my womanly slope even though they're more like squishy mountains like this.

"I'm going to make you cum, okay, little girl?"

I don't know what that means, but it has to mean something good because then Mr. Cullen's mouth is on my little pepperonis. Lick and then suck. Lick and then suck. I grab onto his head, moaning, "Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop."

He doesn't and it only gets better because then his hand is sliding on my inside thigh again and this time it keeps going up until it reaches my precious flower. My legs fall open, inviting him, and Mr. Cullen takes it, moving my undies aside until his fingers are touching me down there.

"Oh my god, little girl. You're so wet. Is this all for me?"

"Yes, yes! All for you."

His finger swirls over that button, and I pant and make real moans this time. "That's right, little girl. Let me hear you. Let me see what I do to you."

I thrust my hips up and then down and then back up and back down. "Ugh. Ugh. Mr. Cullen. I—"

I don't even know what I want to say, but Mr. Cullen doesn't care. He slips his finger down and then it's inside my baby hole. Nothing has ever been in there before and oh my gawd does it feel so good.

"Ugh! Ugh! Mr. Cullen!"

His lips smoosh against mine, but I can't seem to stop moaning or moving my hips and with wet pepperonis I see that rainbow sparkle and pink clouds again and I yell so loudly into Mr. Cullen's mouth. Loud enough that I feel his tongue in mine, making big circles against my tongue, sucking on my lips.

"Was that good, little girl?" he asks, laying his head against my womanly slope.

I gasp, trying to catch my breath. My chest is heaving, and it feels like I just ran around the block. I never want this feeling to end. What does Mom say? I think I'm addicted. "I loved it. Please do it again, Mr. Cullen…Mr. Cullen?"

Soft snores are my answer. I smile and cuddle his head closer to me, and so with still wet pepperonis, a really squishy flower, and Mr. Cullen's finger still inside my baby hole, I fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**My hair smells like honey. **

* * *

I wake up in Mr. Cullen's arms. His head is still using my womanly slope as a pillow, but his arms are wrapped tight around me. I smile and kiss the top of his head. He groans.

"Oh, baby," he whispers, rubbing his forehead against my shoulder. "My head hurts. Why did you let me drink so much last night?"

And then his tongue is on my pepperonis again, and I'm moaning, grabbing the back of his head. His hair feels so nice.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

It does. So much so that I can't even answer back. Just moan and clutch his hair harder, pushing his head down until he takes my whole pepperoni into his mouth.

"I'm so sorry about last night, baby. Let's never fight again."

"Ok, Mr. Cullen. Don't worry about it."

He freezes. Everything stops. Even his tongue tracing my pepperoni stops. "Bella?"

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

I've never seen anyone move as fast as he did. It was like a blur. One moment his tongue was on my pepperoni, the next his back was against the door.

"Oh my god, Bella."

I sit up, leaning back on my hands. "Are you okay, Mr. Cullen."

I don't think he is because he's covering his eyes with one hand and the other is grabbing at the door behind him. "For the love of all things holy, cover yourself, Bella."

I pull my shirt together, but it falls open again when I rush off the bed and grab his hand, trying to get him to look at me. "What's the matter, Mr. Cullen? Are you sad again?"

His hand must be magically glued to his eyes because I can't move it. "Please, Bella, tell me. What did we do last night?"

So I grab his other hand instead, holding onto his fingers. "You touched my precious flower, and it was amazing, Mr. Cullen."

One of his eyes peek through his fingers and I smile at it. "When you say precious flower…do you mean vagina?"

"Well I guess that's another name for it, but I don't really like that word."

Mr. Cullen groans again, hitting his head against the door. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."

"Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Don't do that!"

I try to grab his head, but he pushes me away before I can. He keeps pushing me until I fall onto the bed. Maybe he wants to do more flower touching, so I open my legs but he looks up at the ceiling instead.

"Last night was a mistake, Bella."

That makes me close my legs. "What?"

"We shouldn't have done what we did. It's wrong and I was wrong and I didn't mean too."

My bottom lip trembles and tears begin to fill me eyes. "But how can it be wrong when it felt so good."

"You don't understand, Bella! You're only fifteen. I'm your teacher. It's wrong and illegal. You're so young! Plus I'm married!"

I try not to say it but I do. "I won't tell anyone if you won't." I've never felt so devious or horrible in my life.

"No, Bella!" he yells, backing up to the door again. "We can never do this again!" and then he's out the door and I'm crying and even though my pepperonis are out for everyone to see, I don't care because I was wrong.

Before…that wasn't heartbreak. This is.


	16. Chapter 16

**Google: Unicorn meat**

* * *

Science first period has lost all meaning to me, and seeing Mr. Cullen again so soon after, breaks my heart even more, and when I thought the pain couldn't get any worse, he avoided my eyes the whole time. All I wanted was one look of reassurance, but nothing. Even the pink smiley face on my shirt couldn't lift my spirits.

Rossy notices immediately at lunch, and he knew that even his silliness couldn't make me smile, but he tried. He really did and then finally, "Let's get out of here, Baby."

I look up. "What?"

"Let's take a drive."

"But…we're in school."

He shrugs his shoulders. "So? Come on. I don't like seeing my Baby sad."

So I take his offered hand and let him pull me out of my chair and toward the parking lot. His car isn't fancy, but he's only seventeen, and I still think it's pretty awesome he even has a car.

"Bella?" I hear just as I slip into the passenger seat. Mr. Cullen is propped halfway out of his car, a to-go bag in his hand. "Where you going?"

I ignore him and shut my door, but Rossy answers him. "Just for quick drive, Mr. Cullen. Don't you worry about a thing."

And then we're driving away, and I can see Mr. Cullen watching us in the side mirror. He doesn't stop and I don't know how long he stands there because now I can't see him since we've turned the corner.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Not too far," Rossy says, smiling at me and he didn't lie to me. Soon after, he pulled off onto a dirt road that led to a bigger dirt clearing. "People usually park here when they go camping, but we teenagers with cars use it as a make out spot."

I frown. "You wear make up?"

Rossy laughs. "No, Baby. Make out. Like kiss and stuff." I frown some more. "Have you ever made out with someone?"

"I made out with Dad all the time when I was younger."

Rossy laughs more. "No! Not that kind of make out. I mean like passionate kissing. You use your tongue and swap spit. It feels really good if you do it right."

I think about it. Mr. Cullen swirled his tongue around mine, but it was brief and I hardly remember it…in fact, I don't really want to remember, so I say, "I guess I haven't."

Rossy looks at me all intent like and then he shifts his body so he's facing me. "Want me to show you how?"

"Do friends usually make out?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Sure. Some of them do. It's called friends with benefits."

"Is that what we'll be? Friends with benefits?"

Rossy reaches for my hand and holds onto it and it feels really nice and now I'm not as sad but only just a tiny bit. "Only if you want to be, Baby. I'll be your friend, benefits or not."

I think about it real hard and then shrug my shoulders. "Okay. Let's do it."

Rossy smiles. "Get into the back seat."


	17. Chapter 17

**Vanilla Honey Caramel.**

* * *

I climb through the two seats and into the back. I think Rossy sees my undies because he whistles but I don't care. We're going to make out. I guess he's allowed to see my undies.

Rossy follows after I've settled into the seat. It's much roomier back here and now there's no center console, so Rossy scoots up real close to me until our side thighs are touching and he can wrap his arm around my shoulders and pull me in until my body is resting on his.

"If you want to stop, you just let me know, ok, Baby?"

I nod my head. I'm getting excited now. I love learning new things.

"Why don't we start off with you showing me how you kiss."

"Ok." I peck him. Right on his lips. Like I did with Mr. Cullen. And then I do it again. Over and over. He doesn't groan like Mr. Cullen did though. He laughs.

"That's nice and all, Baby, but you need to do deeper things. A peck is good to start out with but it can't be everything."

"What should I do next then?"

Rossy's finger taps my bottom lip. "Open your mouth."

I do and I feel kind of like a fish, but then Rossy puts his open mouth on mine. It's weird at first, like he's trying to steal my air, but then his tongue is in my mouth, and it's swirling against mine.

I try to copy his moments, but he's going too fast that I can't follow, so I do my own. Just like with my button, I draw flowers and clouds but this time with my tongue, and then when I run out of shapes, I write the alphabet. Rossy smacks his lips and I do the same. He pulls away and a line of spit follows him, but I don't care because his lips are on mine again and then he's groaning, and I know I'm doing something right.

He pushes me into the seat, and I'm falling, falling, until my back is flat and Rossy is over me. He kisses me harder, pushing his mouth against mine and my lips are really smooshed against his. It feels so good that I'm groaning now. His eyes slowly close and then so do mine and we're full on making out. I know this because Rossy said so.

"We're making out, Baby. And you're amazing. Such a fast learner you are."

And he was right. It does feel pretty good, and I don't want to stop. I wrap my arms around Rossy and hold him tighter as if he's going to change his mind and run away…from me. I grab his head and then his hair and push his face harder against mine until his lip is in my mouth and then I'm sucking it because I thought it was his tongue. When I realize my mistake, I try to say sorry but Rossy groans even louder than before, so it must be something right. And then he's shifting, pulling my legs apart, until his hips are between mine, and he's holding my head, kissing me harder still and pushing his body into my precious flower.

"God, Baby. You feel so good," Rossy says, breaking away, and sucking down my neck. "So good." He pulls at the collar of pink smiley and sucks my collarbone into his mouth. It actually kind of hurts, but in a good way. So much good-hurt that I accidentally thrust my hips up.

Rossy groans. "I'm sorry!" I say.

He shakes his head, his wet lips sliding across my skin. "Don't be! Do it again!"

So I do, and when I push my hips up, he pushes his down, and it feels so good because he's pushing on that flower button I love so much. Over and over. Up and down. Push. Pull. Until I can hear the car creaking and groaning and moving along with us as if it's feeling the same thing we're feeling.

"Oh my god, Baby. You're so hot. I can feel you. Ugh! I'm gonna—" And I guess whatever he's gonna do, he does, because he goes still and his eyes squeeze shut and his hips pin me to the seat in one final big push.

He's breathing hard like I was last night, so I guess he saw his pink cloud. "Fuck. That was amazing, Baby."

And then his hand is underneath my skirt and inside my undies and then I see my pink cloud too.


	18. Chapter 18

******HEA? Of course! Let's have fun first.**

* * *

We barely make it back to school. I'm just a little bit late for fourth period, but the teacher didn't even notice so I'm safe but I can't lie. The thrill in my heart was so exciting. So much so that I hardly even pay attention in my classes, and it seems like only seconds before I'm walking toward the parking lot which reminds me of driving with Rossy, which then reminds me of making me out with Rossy. Making out is fun.

"Bella! Wait a sec!" I hear behind me, and it's Alice. She's running, her bouncy curls blowing behind her. "Hey! I'm glad I caught you!"

As Dad would say, I look at her with suspicious eye. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover tonight. A few of the other girls are going to be there, and I thought this would be a good for all of us, you know?"

More suspicious eye. "Really?"

Alice grabs my hand and she looks real earnest. "Really, Bella. I miss you. I want my friend back."

I smile real big at that. I want my friend back too. "Sure then! What time should I come over?"

Alice smiles real big at me. "Whenever."

As soon as I get home, I ask Mom and Dad if I can sleep over.

"Absolutely not."

"Of course, honey."

Mom and Dad share a look. "Why can't she sleepover?"

"They're high school girls now. After that boy came over yesterday, I don't trust any of those kids around my cream puff."

Mom sighs. "You can sleep at Alice's tonight, just be back before lunch tomorrow. We are having guests over."

I hug her and yell, "Thanks, Mommy!"

And when I turn to run up the stairs and pack, Dad yells, "Call every thirty minutes to check in!"

I don't see it, but I definitely hear it. Mom hits him. "Ouch!"

"Stop that! Accept the fact that your little girl is growing up." I throw some clothes into a bag. My favorite barney pajamas. Extra undies just in case I have an accident. And an outfit for tomorrow.

"My ladybug will be five forever!" Oops! I almost forgot my toothbrush! I don't want my teeth falling out before I'm twenty, so I be sure to grab that.

"You don't have to call every thirty minutes, dear. Just have fun!" I run down the stairs and stop real quickly to kiss each of my parents on their cheek.

"Thanks, Mom! Love you, Dad!"

And then I'm gone.


	19. Chapter 19

******Chunky Monkey.**

* * *

By the time I get to Alice's house, her two friends are already there. She introduces them as Angela and Sue and they all seem nice enough even if they have the same bouncy curls and skinny jeans as Alice, but I liked Alice before and she wore skinny jeans, so maybe I can like all of them now too. And it's also really, really nice to be around girls. We even hugged each other and Sue grabbed my fluffy behind underneath my skirt and said it was nice.

"I just love pink," Sue says.

"Me too!" Angela agrees.

I smile. "Pink is my absolutely favorite color. I try to wear it every day. Alice told me that pink is too childish though."

Alice blushes and she sends me a little glare. I think she's upset, but I don't really know why. "I don't think it's childish. I like pink just fine."

Sue smacks her bubble gum and blows this really big bubble. It pops and smears all over her face. She picks at it with her finger and then puts the pieces back in her mouth. The color on her lips is all spread around her mouth now but Angela and Alice don't say anything and they're her best friends, so I don't say anything either.

"I think if you have big tits and wear pink, it gives out this message to guys," Sue says.

"Oh yeah," Angela agrees. "Like you're all innocent but secretly know how to give great head."

I don't understand that so I just smile and nod my head when they look at me. "I wish my boobs were bigger." Sue sighs, palming one womanly slope.

Angela snorts. Like a real one. I think a booger flew out. "Whatever. Your boobs are so big. I wish mine were as good as yours."

"Oh come off it, girls!" Alice cries. "I have the smallest of the two of you. Mine are barely even there!"

Sue laughs. "Yeah. I guess mine are pretty great. Here feel!" She grabs Alice's hand and puts it on her left womanly slope.

"I want to feel too!" And then Angela puts her hand on Sue's right womanly slope. I feel left out and I want to grab a womanly slope too but Sue doesn't have any more, so I grab my own, one in each hand, and squeeze.

"Wow! These feel amazing. So big and plump. I'm so jealous right now, Sue!" Alice says, squeezing her hand tighter, so I squeeze my hand tighter and my little pepperonis stand up tall, so much so that I can see them pointing through my pink smiley.

Angela agrees and Sue laughs. "That actually feels kind of good. Keep squeezing."

Alice giggles and then Angela giggles so I giggle too, but I don't really know what's so funny. When Mr. Cullen and Rossy squeezed me, I didn't think it tickled.

"Wait! Here! Have a better feel." And then Sue is taking off her shirt and then her bra and then Angela and Alice are touching Sue's womanly slope right on the skin.

"Oh my god!" Alice giggles some more. "I feel so scandalous right now!"

"Me too!"

"Do one of you want to lick a nip? I mean, I totally wouldn't mind."

Angela gasps. "Would that make us a lesbian?"

Alice swats her. "No way! We're just friends."

"Friend with benefits!" I want to say but before I can, Angela shrugs her shoulders and says "ok" and then her tongue is licking Sue's pepperoni and then Sue is moaning and suddenly my precious flower is just a tiny bit squishy.

"Oh my god!" Alice bounces and then takes her shirt and bra off too. "Lick my nip!"

Angela giggles and then leans over and her small pink tongue runs over Alice's pepperoni. Sue grabs at Angela's shirt. "Take this off. I want to try!"

Sue's tongue is moving so fast when suddenly all of Angela's pepperoni is in Sue's mouth and then Angela is moaning.

Angela reaches over with two hands and touches both of Alice's pepperonis, pinching the pointy tips and then Alice is moaning.

Alice twists Sue's body around and then her tongue is making little figure eights across Sue's nipples which makes Sue moan around Angela's pepperoni which makes Angela moan louder and squeeze harder which makes Alice moan louder and move her tongue faster and then I'm moaning and squeezing and pinching my pepperonis.

They all turn to look at me and then the moaning stops.


	20. Chapter 20

**Realistic characters? _blink blink _This story is called "Kinked."  
**

* * *

"You have a great pair of tits, Bella." Sue points at me. "I bet that's why Ross Hale eats lunch at your table all the time. Show them to us!"

"O-M-G!" Angela squeals and it actually kind of hurts my ears but she squeezes Alice's womanly slopes even more and that makes Alice moan. Moaning is so much nicer to hear. "Ross is such a total hotty."

"Shut up!" Sue yells. "Come on, Bella. Take of your shirt. Let's see your tits."

I don't know what to do, but they're all looking at me, so I take my shirt off. I don't like to wear a bra so my womanly slopes are bare and all three girls notice because they're staring at my pepperonis.

"Ross must love those." Sue gets this gleam in her eyes, and I don't really like it. She leans down and licks Angela's pepperoni and then says, "So what have you and Ross done?"

"Well, he's a senior, and he says he has a lot he can teach me about high school, so I've been learning from him."

"Oh my god!" Sue yells and Angela moans. "Have you guys fucked?!"

"I don't know what that means."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Sue means, Bella, has Ross put his penis into your vagina."

"Oh! No, he hasn't."

This time Sue rolls her eyes. "Seriously? Have you guys done anything at all?"

"Um…well we made out today. He was teaching me how to."

Angela squeals again and then Alice moans. "Shut up! I'm so jealous!"

Sue's eyes gleam more. "Oh my god! Tell me more!"

"Yeah, Bella!" Angela is so excited she's bouncing and her womanly slopes are bouncing with her, going up and down and up and down. "Give us the deets! And don't leave anything out!"

I don't really want to. I don't like Sue's eyes. They look mean and greedy. And Angela spit on me and it was gross but I don't want to wipe it away because I don't want to hurt her feelings. But they're all staring at me and Alice looks kind of angry and I don't know what to do.

"Um…well…"

Alice interrupts me. "I heard from Jessica that Ross is a total manwhore, and that he'll fuck anything with a hole."

Sue and Angela grimace and then all of three of them are really close and kind of hugging each other. "Ew, and you've touched him Bella!"

"I know right," Alice says. I'm so confused. Now they all look angry. "Only the dirty and desperate would go to Ross."

"O-M-G!" Angela says, leaning back.

"Put your shirt back on, slut!" Sue screams at me.

I might not know a lot of these grown up terms, but I know what that one means. Mom yelled it at Dad once when they were fighting. They thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. It made Dad cry and say, "I'm not! I swear I'm not! I only slept with one girl!"

I don't know why sleeping with girls is bad, but it must be because Dad never cries, so I know that word is bad, and Sue just called me it, so I can't help it when I start crying too.

Sue laughs. "Oh my god! The little slut is crying!"

And then they're all laughing and I'm crying harder, so I put my shirt back on, grab my bag, and run out of there.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cake Batter.**

* * *

I wipe at my tears, but they keep coming and then snot starts coming. Life is just really horrible right now. I'm barely hanging onto my bag. Its pink strap is clinging to my fingertips, the rainbow sparkles being scraped off by the sidewalk as it drags behind me. Nothing seems sparkly right now.

"Baby!" I hear and see Rossy pull up in his car next to me. "Hey, Baby! I knew it was you…what's the matter?!"

I cry more. "I hiccup was at hiccip Alice's house hiccup and then they hiccip started touching each other's pepperonis hiccip and then they called hiccip me a slut."

Rossy's eyes widen. "Wait…their pepperonis?"

"Yeah. You know hiccip the pointy tips right here." I touch my womanly slope.

Now Rossy's eyes look like a bug. "I'm sorry, Baby. Those girls are bitches, but I can't get over the fact that they were getting kinky. Get in the car and tell me more." I run around to the other side and hop in, feeling slightly better now that Rossy is here.

"So, Baby, tell me…were their shirts off?" He starts driving and I don't know where we're going but I don't care.

"Yeah. They started squeezing and licking each other. It looked fun, but I didn't get to try."

Rossy whistles. "Can't believe I missed that."

I giggle. "It was nice to look at."

"Tell more, Baby. Don't leave anything out. I want to hear all of it."

I think about it for a second. "Well, Angela was squeezing Alice's womanly slopes and then Alice was licking Sue's pepperonis and then Sue started licking Angela's pepperonis, but I think at one point she started sucking on them."

Rossy groans and his hands goes down to his jeans' zipper and I think he thinks he forgot to pull it up but he didn't because he's all zipped up, but then he's moving his palm up and down and groaning some more.

"Oh my god, Baby. Please, was there anything else?"

"Um…they were moaning a lot and really loudly. You could tell they all liked it. I bet it felt amazing. I was touching mine and that felt good. I wonder what it feels like when someone else touches them."

Rossy's hand starts moving faster and his groans become louder. "Ugh, Baby. You're killing me here. You were basically masturbating while watching all of this?!"

"Masturbating?"

"Touching yourself. Making yourself feel good."

"Oh! Well then I guess I was because it felt really good."

Faster his hand goes. "Ugh. Fuck. Show me, Baby. What were you doing?"

"Um well…I was squeezing like this." I touch my womanly slopes with both hands and squeeze gently and then harder.

Rossy groans and side-eyes me. The car swerves a little bit. "Ugh. Don't stop, Baby. What else? What else did you do?"

"And then I start pinching my pepperonis until they stood up." I do just that and my pepperonis stand up real quick. "Just like that."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Baby! Are you wearing a bra?!"

"Nah. I don't like them. I never wear them."

"Uuuugggghhh! Oh my god, Baby! I want see your titties real bad right now!" He's moaning and groaning and his hips are moving up and down and so is his hand faster and faster, and I don't know what he's doing, but I'm getting excited now too and precious flower is a little bit more squishy.

"You do?" And because Rossy is my friend, I lift up my shirt and show my womanly slopes to him.

"Fuck me!" The bad word is really long and really loud. I think Rossy just saw his pink cloud. I guess he was masturbating. Suddenly we're stopping. I have to catch the dashboard because I'm not wearing a seatbelt, and Rossy is breathing super hard as he rests his head on the steering wheel.

I look out the window. "Where are we?"

Rossy laughs. "My house. Let's go inside, but give me a sec. That was fucking awesome."


	22. Chapter 22

**Sticks and stones.**

* * *

Rossy grabs my bag from me on his way inside, so I just follow, hiding behind him slightly, but I don't have to worry about it because the house is empty.

"Don't worry. No one's home. Parents are gone for the weekend, and my sister, Emma, is visiting her friend."

His room is on the first floor. I've never been inside a boy room before. Mom said boys are messier than girls, and she was right. There's so many dirty undies and stuff everywhere that I can't even see the floor. And it actually kind of stinks, but I don't say anything because I don't want to hurry Rossy's feelings.

He toes off his shoes and jumps onto the bed, lying on his side and patting the spot in front of him. "Come on, Baby. Join me. I promise the sheets are clean."

"You want me to lay next to you?" I ask, tiptoeing closer.

"Only if you want to," he says, so I do, taking off my shoes and climbing onto the bed much slower than he did. When I'm close enough, he pulls me in with his arms and then I'm in a Rossy bubble, staring straight into his tidepools. I think he wants to teach me more lessons, but his eyes are actually really serious.

"All right. I want to talk about this now. What did those girls call you?"

My eyes tear up and I hate it. "A slut."

"Do you know what that means, Baby?"

"When a person sleeps with a lot of girls."

"Not just sleep, Baby. As in the person fucks a lot."

"You mean…when a man puts his dinger inside of a woman's precious flower?"

"Exactly."

"But I'm not that. I've never had a man's dinger inside my precious flower." _Ever_.

"They were being mean, Baby."

"It did hurt my feelings. I cried and ran out of there." I'm crying a little bit now, so I rub my tears on Rossy's shirt.

He shakes me gently and then hard until I'm looking into his tide pools again. "Never let anyone make you feel bad about yourself. Especially about sex! I hate that word and words like it. Slut. Whore. Promiscuous. A person isn't bad if they have a lot of sex or do anything sexual at all!"

"Is making out sexual?"

"Yeah, but so it touching each other's titties. They're hypocrites for calling you a slut really!"

"Am I good a person, Rossy?" I say in a small voice. I don't look into his tide pools because I'm afraid of what I'll see there.

"Hey," he whispers, touching a gentle finger to my chin so that I look up. "You're one of the best. Never forget that."


	23. Chapter 23

**Boston Cream Pie.**

* * *

I've never had a friend like Rossy, who knows how to make me so unbelievably happy. I want to do something, anything that will show him just how happy I am, but I don't know what to do. I bounce a little and he giggles, but it's just not enough, so I kiss him and then we're making out and then he isn't giggling any more.

He's pushing me until I'm lying on my back and he's above me. His tongue is in my mouth like before, and I'm still so happy, so I spell it with my tongue.

H.

A.

P.

P.

Y.

"Fuck, Baby." He pants and grabs the hem of pink smiley. "Let me take this off of you."

I nod and lift my arms. Pink smiley joins his dirty undies on the ground. Rossy can't stop staring at my pepperonis. They must look real yummy because he licks his lips, and then he's leaning down and licking them until they stand up, and it feels real good. Almost as good as when Mr. Cullen licked them.

"God, Baby. You're so fucking sexy. Does that feel good? Do you like it when I kiss you like this?" And then my entire pepperoni is in his mouth, and he's sucking so hard I can see my whole womanly slope lift with his mouth. The sudden moan that leaves my lips is so surprising that I can't stop the other moans that make their way out.

"Fuck. You're so loud, Baby. I love it. Let me hear it!" And then he's moving to my other pepperoni and sucking hard again. I can't hold back and I don't even try. I moan and moan and moan. And then I'm bucking my hips, and we're both kind of bouncing.

Rossy let's go of my nipple and my whole upper body feels so wet but in a good sort of way. He leans back onto his knees and I try to grab him but he's too fast, but then I see that he isn't going nowhere. He stretches the elastic on my skirt wide and slips it down my legs and off and then he does the same with my undies.

I'm naked. Naked in front of a boy. And it feels so amazing.

Rossy takes his shirt off. I think he might be getting ready to put his dinger inside my precious flower, but then he's sitting back, scooting to the end of the bed. "Touch yourself, Baby. Let me see how you like it."

"You mean…masss…masturbate?"

"Yeah, Baby. Masturbate. Let me see you do it."

"I've only ever done it one time."

Rossy shakes his head. "That's okay. Just do what makes you feel good."

So I touch my button like I did before, but this time without any undies on. I didn't really want to because of the squishiness but Rossy was watching me and I didn't want to disappoint him. And why I haven't I've done this before?! It feels so good!

"Yeah. That's right, Baby. You like that, huh? I like hearing you moan. Louder for me, Baby." Rossy unbuttons his jeans and pulls everything down to his knees and then all the way off and then I see his dinger. It's the first one I've ever seen. "I'll put my dick away if you stop, Baby. You can look at it. In fact, I want you to look at it. But. Do. Not. Stop."

I don't want him to put his dinger away, so I move my finger and then faster and then I'm moaning louder just like Rossy wanted.

"Fucking good, Baby. So fucking good." His hand is moving faster too, and I try to match my finger to it but he's had more practice than me and I can't keep up. "Now put your finger in your pussy. Down. Down. Right there. Push it in, Baby."

My finger is in my baby hole. It's not as big as Mr. Cullen's finger was, but it still feels pretty great. "In and out, Baby. Pump that finger in and out of your pussy. Oh my god. You're so fucking wet, and I can smell you from here. So fucking hot, Baby."

Rossy's words are so low and they make my heart pump faster which makes my finger go faster. In and out just like Rossy said. And I can't believe I didn't do this stuff before because it feels so good, and I don't ever want to stop. I want this feeling all the time.

And then I'm stretching and tensing and my hips are going crazy up and down and there's that pink cloud. "That's right, Baby. Come all over your finger."

The bed is moving. I'm so tired and my muscles feel like jelly that I know it's not me, so I open my eyes, and Rossy is kneeling over me, straddling my tummy. His dinger is in his hand, his hand is moving up and down, squeezing and then squeezing harder. Rossy reaches down and grabs one of my womanly slopes and then pinches my pepperoni, and I guess that's enough.

He throws his head back so that he's looking at the ceiling, but he can't see anything because his eyes are squeezed shut. His dinger is pointed at me and suddenly it's spraying. White stuff comes out in long streams. One. Two. Three streams lands on my womanly slopes, and Rossy must like that because he's groaning and groaning.

"Fuuuuck, Baby." He groans, letting go of his dinger and running his hands over his white stuff. It's sticky and makes my skin sticky as he spreads it.

I touch a little bit of it with my finger. "What is it?" I ask and put my finger in my mouth. Gross. It takes yucky. But Rossy groans and his dinger twitches so I pretend I like it and say, "Mmmmmm."

"Fuck, Baby. If I didn't just cum, I'd totally do it now. Just gives me five minutes." And then he winks at me and pulls me into arms. I'm in that Rossy bubble again. Just this time we're both naked.


	24. Chapter 24

**ExB? Duh.**

* * *

Rossy is sticky and so am I, but we don't care. We hold each other close and breathe each other's air and touch each other's skin. His hand is in between my thighs, touching my button and reaching into my baby hole. He put his finger into his mouth and hums like it's so good, so I reach down and stick my finger into my baby hole too and then taste the wetness. It actually doesn't taste so good, but I want to like it like Rossy does, so I hum too.

"Are you going to put your dinger into my precious flower now?" I ask.

Rossy sighs, but it's not a happy sigh. He stops touching my flower and pulls me into his bubble again. "No, I'm not. Maybe one day, but not today."

I glance up. "Why not? Don't you want to?"

"Fuck yeah, Baby. I want in there so fucking bad, but it's your first time."

"Everything has a first time. You were my first make out."

"Yeah but…" He shakes his head. "Sex is different. A person's first time is special."

"Really?" I like special things. I have a special pair of undies I only wear when my baby hole bleeds.

"Yes. And you have to think about it, Baby. You can decide if you want your first time to be with someone random or someone of your choosing. Remember, you can't take that moment back. Once it happens, there's no second chances."

"What was your first time like?" A piece of Rossy's blond hair has escaped from the gel, so I push it back with the others, but it won't stay so I decide I kinda like it laying across his forehead all alone.

"It was with someone I love, and it was really special for me. No other time can match it. It was that great."

I smile. "Well, I love you."

Rossy smiles back. "You love me as a friend, Baby."

"Yes."

"When I say love, I mean passionate love. Someone who you can't spend another moment without. Someone who you think about night and day. Someone who owns that special place in your heart that only one person can own."

"You mean like a husband?"

Rossy laughs. "He doesn't have to be your husband, but yeah. A love like that."

"Where's this love of yours?"

For the first time tonight, Rossy's face actually looks sad. "She's so close, and yet, she's so far away."

Ugh. "I don't know what that means."

Rossy kisses my forehead and hugs me close. "I know, Baby. I know."

And I don't care that he doesn't explain, because I'm thinking of my first time. I think I want it with someone special. With someone that I love. And this boy…I want to be with him all the time. I'm always thinking of him. He's had that piece of my heart since the first time I saw his green green eyes. And if he weren't already married, I'd want him to be my husband.

My first time will be with Mr. Cullen.


	25. Chapter 25

**TGIF!**

* * *

I don't mean to, but I fall asleep in Rossy's bubble. He didn't invite me over, but he didn't tell me to leave either, so I guess it's ok. We wake up early the next morning. I don't mind. I wake early most mornings, but Rossy does. We don't wake up on purpose. Someone's home and they're very loud.

"Fucking, Emma." Rossy groans covering his eyes with his hands. More banging. "Pipe down will ya!"

The banging doesn't stop. Rossy jumps out of bed still naked and walks out just like that. I look at my clothes on the floor and shrug my shoulders. If Rossy did it then I guess it's okay, so I walk out naked too.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Emma. Can you be any fucking louder?!" He's yelling at a girl with curly brown hair. She's holding a baby on her hip, and she looks really angry when her eyes meet mine.

"You're girlfriend is naked in the kitchen, Ross." They both glance back at me. I try not to be shy with my nakedness like Rossy isn't, but it's very very hard.

Rossy sighs. "Emma, Baby. Baby, Emma, my sister."

I smile at her. "Nice to meet you, but I'm not Rossy's girlfriend. I mean I love him, but only a friend love. He teaches me new things."

Emma raises her eyebrow at me but doesn't say anything. The baby starts crying, and I think it's saying hello in baby language, so I wave to it. Rossy groans. "Fuck. I'm never getting back to sleep."


	26. Chapter 26

**Pepperoni Story: Imagine 10 bridesmaids with one similar dress problem: headlights. One solution being pasties, but with the material of the dress being so thin, one girl yells, "Oh my god! You have pepperoni nipples!" Laughter. The end.**

* * *

Rossy lifts his arm and smells his armpit. Emma grunts and wrinkles her nose and the baby cries. I guess no one likes his armpits.

"I stink. Gonna shower. Be nice, Em," Rossy says as he backs out of the room. I don't know what to do, so I sit on a bar stool at the little island. Emma looks over at me, and I give her my best smile because she's Rossy's sister, and I really want to her to like me.

She shakes her head. "You're not like any of the other girls he's brought home."

The metal is cold on my bum, so I'm shifting around a lot, but I don't want Emma to see because I don't want her to think she's a bad hostess. "Does he have a lot of students?"

She stops and looks at me. "If that's what you want to call them then…yes, he does."

"Well, I think his lessons are fun. I've never done anything like them." I giggle.

Another look. "I imagine you wouldn't have."

The baby starts crying and it just about breaks my heart. "Aw! Do you want me to hold it?"

Emma laughs. "He's hungry. If I do, he'll try to feed and with you being…like this…he'll succeed."

I laugh this time and look down at my womanly slopes. "Silly! I don't have any milk!"

Emma laughs again and this time it feels like a real laugh and it sounds nice. "He won't know that."

I shrug, and this time when Emma looks at me, her eyes are nice. I like nice eyes. "You hungry?" she asks. "We have Lucky Charms."

"Oh! I love Lucky Charms! The rainbows are my favorite marshmallows ever."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." She smiles as she puts a bowl in front of me. "So tell me, Baby. How did a girl like you end up with a guy like Ross?"

"I don't know. He was nice to me. I don't have very many friends."

Her smile kind of wilts but her eyes are still nice. "None?"

"Alice was my only friend, but she's not very nice this year, and yesterday she was really mean to me. That's when Rossy found me."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. High school sucks." She laughs again but this time it isn't nice at all. It's more bitter and then she looks down at her baby.

"Is he yours?"

"Yeah. I'm the cliché. Small town girl. Sixteen and pregnant. Father unknown. I should have my own reality TV series."

I giggle because I think she's trying to be funny but I don't understand. "I only watch cartoons on TV."

Emma sighs and pours Lucky Charms into my bowl and then some milk. "I like you, Baby…I love my brother and he is a good guy and I'm sure he's helping you out in the best way he knows how, but he's a boy and all boys only have one thing on mind. Pussy."

"I like kitties too!"

"No, Baby. Not that kind of pussy. I'm talking about vaginas."

"…oh."

"You know what, Baby. I think we should hang out more. You and me? Let's be friends."

I smile, eyes wide. "Sure! I love new friends! Mom is having guests over for lunch today. Do you and Ross and he-baby want to come to?"

Emma thinks about it for a second before, "Sure. Why not?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Who else read and loved the Dollanganger series?**

* * *

Rossy comes back in all dressed up for the day. He takes the baby from Emma's arms and twirls him around in the air. "How's my Valentine doing?" He laughs and then the baby is laughing and then me and Emma are laughing too.

"Valentine?" I ask.

"He was born on Valentine's Day," Emma explains.

"Yep. He's our little Valentine surprise." Rossy squishes his lips all over Tiney's face. He loves it. Both of them.

Emma hits at Rossy with a dishtowel. "Mind his neck, you idiot."

"Yes, dear." Rossy laughs, trying to dodge the wet tip. I smile. So much cuteness. "Hey, Baby. If I stunk, you probably do too. Go shower."

"Nice, Ross."

He shrugs and I laugh and say, "It's true. I do stink." I slide off of the bar stool and it actually kind of hurts because my bum skin sticks to the metal.

"Hand him here now. I was just about to find him," Emma says just as I'm about to leave the kitchen.

Rossy smiles up at her as she slides her hands underneath Tiney. Emma smiles back at him, and because they're so close, Rossy doesn't have to lean too far over to kiss her when he does.


	28. Chapter 28

**Innocence vs. Naive vs. Stupid**

* * *

Rossy, Emma, Tiney, and I are a little bit late to lunch. That's because Rossy had to talk to me before we could go inside.

"I'm just saying, Baby. It probably won't sit well with your parents that you slept over at my house."

I nod my head no. "But I don't like lying."

"You don't have to lie. Just don't tell them the truth."

"But that's lying too. Mom says so."

Emma leans in from the backseat. "If you tell your parents that you slept over with Ross they probably won't let you hang out with us anymore."

I stop at that and frown. "Well, I don't like that idea."

"We don't either, Baby," Rossy says. "But it's the only way."

I frown more. "Ok," I say in a small voice. I don't like the idea of lying, but I don't want to lose the only two friends I have.

"Diamond pie!" Dad says as we walk in and then stops when he notices my guests.

Mom looks over too. "Oh! You brought guests! Well, that's ok. There's plenty of room for everyone!"

I lead them into the dining room and see Esme, Carlisle, and Jasmine already sitting. Oh yeah. And Mr. Cullen is here too. He looks real nice in his light blue button down. Everyone gives us bright smiles, except Mr. Cullen. He looks like a pitbull, all scowly-like and everything, but he's still handsome. I think he can make any face no matter how ugly and he would still look good.

"A fine afternoon is it not, Isabella?" Esme asks. I nod my head.

"Everyone. You've met Rossy," I say, pointing to him. "This is Emma, his sister, and her baby, Valentine."

"Well 'ave a seat, Belly," Carlisle says. "I'm starving."

"Jingle doo," Dad says, pulling out a chair. "Why don't you sit next to me?"

"I want to sit next to my friends, Dad!"

Mom hits him on the arm. "Leave her alone, Charlie."

Dad glares first at her and then at Rossy. Mr. Cullen notices and decides he wants to glare too. And then Carlisle sees and tells them all to "pipe down and eat."

"So how was the sleepover, Bella?" Mom asks me.

I swallow the food in my mouth in panic. I didn't chew it all the way, so it goes down my throat so slow. Rossy's hand grabs my thigh and squeezes gently. "Um…it was fun." Well that wasn't a lie.

"Oh good. What did you girls do?" Mom asks again around a mouthful of peas.

"Um…" I stall, twirling my fork in my pasta. "We…experimented."

Everyone stops and looks at me. Mr. Cullen's forks drops from his hand and it makes a loud sound when it hits his plate. It's so quiet. Well, except for Rossy. He's laughing and I don't know why.

"Experimented with what?" Mom asks one more time.

"Um…" I don't really know how to tell Mom that everyone was touching everyone's pepperonis.

"Dern it, Renee!" Carlisle yells. Bits of food fly out of his mouth and across the table. One lands on Tiney's cheek and Emma swipes it away with an icky look on her face. "Leave da girl alone. She's a 'ighschooler now. Let 'er 'ave 'er secrets."

Everyone's quiet again. Nobody knows what to say. And then Jasmine, "What's your baby's name?"

Emma smiles and cuddles Tiney closer to her. "Valentine."

"He's beautiful." Jasmine smiles at Tiney and then rubs her hand over her belly. I think she looks more and more beautiful every day.

"Thank you."

"So how'd you all meet up?" Dad asks, giving Rossy the suspicious eye.

"I was driving when I saw Baby walking along the sidewalk."

Dad chokes. "Don't call my pink push pin 'Baby'"

Mom hits him again. "Stop it, Charlie."

Dad glares again. Mr. Cullen never stopped glaring even though his Dad told him to. "So what? You just decided to stop and have a little chat?"

"And then I invited them over!" I yell out. I don't want to lie and this wasn't one so I want to get it out there.

"Hmp." Mr. Cullen snorts, crossing his arms over his chest. His button down stretches over his shoulder tighter and he looks real good like that. "Just our luck."


	29. Chapter 29

**Anyone who takes himself too seriously always runs the risk of looking ridiculous; anyone who can consistently laugh at himself does not. - Vaclav Havel **

* * *

After lunch, all the moms gather around Emma and Tiney and all the dads gather around an angry Dad. Me and Rossy sit on the couch and giggle because Rossy is trying to tickle me. Every now and then Mr. Cullen looks over in disgust. I guess he doesn't like being tickled either.

"He's so adorable!" Jasmine squeals, running her hands all over Tiney's squishiness.

"This is what you have to look forward to, son," Dad says, laying a hand on Mr. Cullen's shoulder.

"Ugh, Baby. I'm so full!" Rossy whines, laying both of his hands on his tummy.

Now Esme is squealing and holding her arms. "Oh, please, Emma dear. May I hold this most wondrous Valentine surprise?" A pause and then, "Oh, Carlisle! We should make haste and have another one!"

Carlisle groans. "What's wrong with da women in dis family?!" Followed closely by a, "Jesus, Mom!"

"Hey, Baby, look," Rossy whispers. "That's not apple juice in the dads' cups."

"Charlie and I always wanted another one after Bella…well maybe Charlie has more. I don't," Mom says, petting Tiney's head.

"For crying out loud, Renee! Not in front of sugar blossom!" Grimace.

"Your dad and Mr. Cullen are getting wasted!" Rossy laughs.

"It's all right, Nee. Men only have one thing on their minds," Jasmine says, while her arms ask for Tiney from Esme.

"Really, Jazz! Here?" Mr. Cullen's now glaring at his wife.

"This is better than TV, Baby!"

"You're right, Jasmine. This is what I've tried to protect Bella from," Mom says. Emma raises her suspicious eyebrow at her.

"Stop making a scene, Jazz! We'll talk when we get home!"

"Look at them guzzle that stuff down!"

"A scene?! You think this is making a scene?! I'll show you a scene!"

"Now, now, girly. I dink it's better to stay calm." Carlisle raises his hand and waves them around.

"Your dad looks like he's about to pass out!"

"Diapers? Car seat? Crib? Have you bought any of it yet, Edward? How many times do I have to ask?"

"We still have six months! That stuff is expensive!"

"I think your family is more fucked up than mine!"

"We could have it! We could have it all! We could have so much more than this clichéd small town life!"

"We don't need your parent's money! We're doing just fine on our own!"

"Fuck, woman! Don't squeeze my kid so tight!"

"You better get over here and hold this kid, Edward. God knows you aren't holding mine!"

"What the fuck, Jazz! That's my kid too! Stop trying to control me when it comes to my kid!"

"Mr. Cullen looks so red it's like he's about to explode. Gruesome, man!"

"Are you sure?!"

Then silence.


	30. Chapter 30

**That happened.**

* * *

Mr. Cullen and Jasmine started fighting. Like really loudly. And then everyone else left pretty quickly. Mom is hiding upstairs and Dad fell asleep on the couch. Rossy said he drank too much apple juice.

"Damn it, Jazz!" Mr. Cullen yells. "Tell me you're kidding! Tell me you're fucking kidding! That you're trying to hurt me!"

"Of course I am, Edward! Are you fucking stupid! You're still the only man I've ever slept with!"

"So that's my kid?" he asks, pointing at Jasmine's belly.

"Yes!"

"Then why are you being like this?! I'm nervous and scared just as much as you are, but I'm not going to be a bad father!"

"So that means I'm going to be a bad mother?"

"Jesus Christ, no! But you have to stop this…this tyrannical reign of yours. Stop treating me as if I'm already a bad father!"

"Who says you aren't already!" Jasmine cries, slapping at Mr. Cullen's chest, but it's so weak that she ends up falling on him. He hugs her and they're real close now. So close that even my heart is hurting.

"Why, Jasmine? Why do you keep saying this?"

"She's a little girl, Edward," Jasmine whispers, pushing her face up to his that it looks like they're about to kiss. I can't watch anymore. I don't want to see Mr. Cullen kiss somebody else, so I turn around and walk away. "You know the last time we fucked…you said her name."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chocolate Therapy.**

* * *

I hear Jasmine leave. She slams the door on her way out. I know Mr. Cullen didn't go with her because I looked out my window when the door slammed. She drove away by herself. I think Mr. Cullen is staying at our house again even though it's a school night. Plus, I don't think they live far away. Mom said they drive because Jasmine can be a "hoity toity princess."

I sneak downstairs. Dad is still sleeping on the couch. He's snoring now, three big snorts before one long breath out. He's always done that. When he used to sleep in my room because Mom wouldn't let him sleep in their room, that sound put me to sleep, but this time, Mr. Cullen's sobbing is added to it.

He isn't really crying. There aren't any tears, but he's sad. So so sad. I know I should leave, but his sadness makes me sad, so I slowly walk up to him, but loud enough so that he can hear me. He doesn't look up when I'm standing in front of him, but I know he knows I'm there.

"Do you kiss him, Bella?" he asks finally. It's a whisper, so low I almost don't hear him.

"Kiss who, Mr. Cullen?"

"Ross Hale."

I nod my head. "Yes. He's my teacher. Just like you."

Mr. Cullen laughs, but it's not a nice laugh. "I bet he enjoys that."

I nod my head again. "So do I though. He teaches me a lot of things." Then he is doing that tearless sob again, and I don't like it so I put my hand on his shoulder. "Why are you so sad, Mr. Cullen?"

Another not so nice laugh. "There are plenty of things I'm sad over, Bella, and one of them is thinking about you kissing Ross Hale."

I think about that for a moment. "Kind of like how I don't like seeing you kiss Jasmine?"

He looks up at me finally, meeting my eyes. His green green ones look like their doing one long math calculation in his head, and then he says, "You're one smart little girl, Bella."

I blush. I can't see it, but I know I do because my face gets all hot. "Well I am in high school. Plus, you're one of my teachers, Mr. Cullen."

He smiles. "I mean it, Bella. You're smart. I know school just started, but I can tell. You're going to be one of my top students."

I match his smile. "I guess you have Mom to thank for that. She's a good teacher too."

"She sure is." His smile gets bigger and so does mine. "Come here, little girl."

His hand wraps around my thigh, just under the hem of my skirt, and pulls me closer. "Has he touched you here?" His hand goes up and it tickles a little bit so I giggle, but then it's on my precious flower, and I'm not giggling anymore.

"Yes."

Mr. Cullen looks angry and his fingers are twitching against me and I'm not sure if I should respond or not, but it feels really good. "I don't like that, little girl. I don't like another boy touching you here. I don't like any boys touching you here but me."

He's slipping my undies down. They stretch over my thighs before falling to the floor at my knees. Mr. Cullen bends down and picks it up. They're my favorite. Pink and sparkly with little swirlies across the front. They disappear into his pocket.

"Is it bad, Mr. Cullen? Should I not let anyone touch me anymore? Only Rossy has touched me, but I like it better when you did it."

"If I had my way, little girl, then yes. I'd ban you from all boys. You, your pussy, your tits, all of it. They'd be mine."

His hand is sliding up again, tickling me, but somehow, with my undies gone, it doesn't really tickle. It feels really good. "Then I won't, Mr. Cullen."

"That's a good little girl." And then his hands are touching me and then it's just his fingers, swirling around that little button and dipping into my baby hole. I'm moaning but Dad is snoring so loud you can't really hear them.

"Does this feel good?" Mr. Cullen asks me. His fingers are moving faster. Button and then baby hole. Button and then baby hole.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen! Please don't stop. It feels so good." I'm moving my hips, back and forth, and my hands are on his shoulders and then his hair, and I'm gripping it so hard I don't know how it's not hurting Mr. Cullen, but he's groaning, so he must like it.

"Show me your titties, little girl. I want to see them," he's saying, so I lift my shirt, and then his mouth is on my pepperonis, licking and sucking them until they're standing up.

"You're so wet, little girl. So tight and hot. I want to put my dick in here. I want to fuck you, little girl. Fuck you so hard until it's only my cock you want."

I don't know what he's saying. I wouldn't have been able to tell what anyone was saying. His fingers are moving so fast. In and out. Around and down. Swipe. Swipe. Press. Press. Swirl. "Oh! Mr. Cullen! I love you! I want you to put your dinger in my baby hole!"

There's my pink cloud. Floating high in the sky. Surrounded by a million stars and bright rainbows. I reach for it and then I'm holding it. Squishing it between my hands. So squishy and warm, gushing through my fingers. And it feels so good.

I'm falling, and Mr. Cullen catches me, so I kiss him. Kiss him just like Rossy taught me. Drawing that pink cloud I just saw with my tongue, and Mr. Cullen…well, he loves it.


	32. Chapter 32

**What a Cluster.**

* * *

Mr. Cullen is groaning and his hands are running all over me, pushing my shirt up, messing my hair, cupping my face. "Fuck, little girl. Just everything about you…is so good."

I look down at his zipper. I know his dinger is underneath there. I can see it pushing up. "I want you to feel good too, Mr. Cullen." I kiss him. Tongue swirl. "Please let me."

His hand covers his eyes and then his head is leaning back against the couch. "Ugh, Bella." I kiss him. "We shouldn't." I kiss him again. "You're so." I kiss him one more time, and then I'm kissing down his neck and spelling "I love you" across his collarbone.

"Please, Mr. Cullen. Let me touch you. Like you touched me."

"This is wrong. So wrong. You're so young. So young and beautiful and sexy."

His head is still back and his eyes are closed and he's really still, but then his hands are on his pants button and he's pulling the flaps apart and lifting his hips, pulling down everything to his knees. That's when I see his dinger. He's bigger and wider and longer and purplier than Rossy. And pretty. So so pretty.

"Why are you so sexy? I can't resist. God, I've tried. So wrong. This is so wrong!"

I grab onto him, just like Rossy grabbed onto his dinger last night, and then move up and down. I look up at Mr. Cullen. His head is still back and I can't see his face, but I can hear him, and he's groaning. First soft little ones and then they get louder and deeper, and the louder and deeper they become, the harder his dinger gets.

"How do you feel, Mr. Cullen?" I ask. I want to see his eyes, but he doesn't move his head up. Only back and forth against the couch cushion.

"Fuck, little girl. So good. You're making me feel so good. This is so wrong, but fuck it feels so good!"

I like it when his fingers move faster against me, so I move my hand faster, but it's hard because his dinger is dry and my hand catches against the dinger-skin. But the mushroom on top is wet. It has that white stuff that Rossy's had, so I take it and rub it against my palm, and then his dinger isn't dry anymore and it's easier to move.

"Oh my god! You shouldn't…but harder! Squeeze harder, little girl!"

Mr. Cullen's hips are moving now. Up and down. Moving with my hand. They started off slow. Slow up and then slow down. Now they're faster. Snap up. Down with a bounce and then snap up again.

There's more white stuff on his mushroom. I remember when Rossy liked it when I licked it off my finger. It didn't taste so yummy, but I want Mr. Cullen to feel really good, so I lean over and lick the white stuff off. It's sticky and hard to swallow and I really don't like it, but then Mr. Cullen is snapping his hips even harder and moving faster and groaning so loud.

"Oh my god, little girl! So good! So fucking good!"

He likes it. So much so that his hands are in my hair and he's tapping my head toward his dinger. Little taps that make my head bounce back and forth. I know that's his way of asking. He wants more, but only if I do, and because of that, I can't say no. I want to give him more, so I do. I lick his mushroom again. Wiping away the white stuff and then again when more comes.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Fuck, little girl! Don't stop now! I'm gonna cum!"

Mr. Cullen sees his pink cloud. I know this because his dinger squirts out white stuff and it shoots me in the face. One. Two. Three. Four big squirts. It drips down my forehead, my cheek, getting into my hair, and landing on my womanly slopes. I rub it around my skin just like Rossy and I did last night and that's when Mr. Cullen finally looks up.

His eyes are wide and he's breathing hard and licking his lips. And the way Mr. Cullen is looking at me makes me feel special. Almost like he loves me just like I love him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bleh. Boys.**

* * *

His green green eyes are so deep. So deep that I see it when he's going to break my heart. So I scoot away and pull my shirt down and cross my legs. Mr. Cullen stands up, pulling everything back into place until his wet dinger is hiding behind his pants again.

"Fuck, Bella." He groans, but it's not a good groan. "This has to stop. We can't do this again."

"Why, Mr. Cullen?" I ask, shaking my head.

"It's wrong! So wrong and so illegal."

"It can't be wrong when it feels so good. Doesn't it feel good for you, Mr. Cullen?" I know it does. His feel-goodness is all over my face.

His hand is covering his eyes again. "I can't, Bella. We can't."

"But I promised myself to you. Remember? I promised no other boy would touch me but you."

He's groaning again. It almost sounds like a good groan, but it also sounds like a bad groan. "Don't make that promise. You're in high school. You should mess around. It's what kids your age do. Experiment."

"…so you want me to touch other boys?"

"Fuck! Don't ask me that, Bella."

He starts moving toward the door, but I'm desperate. He's so confusing. So I grab onto his knees and don't let him pass. "Please, Mr. Cullen! Please tell me what you want!"

He doesn't look down at me. He looks at everything else but me. "I want you to be a normal high school girl. You're too young. Too innocent."

My lip starts trembling and I try so hard to make it stop. "It's because I'm too childish, right? You think what Alice thinks."

He's looking down and his green greens look scary. Not for me but for anybody who wants to hurt me. He looks like a hero. My hero. "You're beautiful, Bella. So sexy…especially with my fucking jizz all over you, but we can't do this anymore. It's wrong. So wrong."

And then he's leaving. Opening the front door and slamming it closed. And I'm sad, with his white stuff drying on my face and in my hair, and my precious flower still so wet and sticky and dripping down my legs. But only a little bit because that's what he said last time and look at what just happened.

Mom is always saying boys only have one thing on their mind, and I'm beginning to realize what that is.


	34. Chapter 34

**This was said in a review and I just like to say it out loud because it's fun. **

**"Oh-la-la!"**

**Thanks, Chezel.**

* * *

I want Mr. Cullen to look at me. I know if he does he'll be reminded about how good I made him feel, and if he remembers, maybe he'll love me like I love him. He doesn't look at me on Monday and then again on Tuesday. In fact, he doesn't look at me all week. I'm sad. So sad by this. One look. That's all I need.

When I let Rossy see my womanly slopes the other day, he groaned and said, "All boys love these, Baby. Then again, we're easy. Show more skin, and we'll be putty in your hands."

So I show more skin. I wear the button down Alice gave me. I messed up the buttons again, but I don't care. I didn't really try to button it nicely because I'm going to tie the ends together anyway. The knot is just below my belly button, and you can see a little bit of my tummy.

Mr. Cullen doesn't look at me. He keeps talking about genetics and dominant genes and stuff. It makes sad tears in my eyes, but the day isn't completely ruined. I make a new friend! His name is Benny-boy, and he's in science with Mr. Cullen and me.

When it's tomorrow, I want to wear the button down shirt again. Just tie the knot a little bit higher, but I accidentally spilled my milk on it during lunch yesterday. It got all dry and crusty, so I give it to Mom to wash.

Instead, I decide to wear my Hello Kitty shirt. It's super long and doesn't show any skin except for my arms, so I cut it real carefully with Mom's scissors so that it ends right above my belly button. The edges become all stringy and messy but by then it's almost school time and now I'll have to run to school so I'm not late, so I have no choice but to wear it.

I'm still a little bit late. Mr Cullen is already talking when I get to class and he has to stop and look at me. He doesn't really look at me. He's looking more at my belly button but then he says, "Please have a seat, Isabella."

And even though he isn't looking me in the eyes like we're supposed to when we talk with someone and he called me "Isabella" I'm still happy because it's progress, right? So I say, "Sure thing, Mr. Cullen." And then skip to my seat.


	35. Chapter 35

**So sleepy the screen is all blurry-like.**

* * *

"Hey, Bella! Wait up!" Benny-boy yells at me after Science. I find that I can't really mess around after class or I'll be late for second period, but Dad always says "never turn your back on your friends" so I don't.

"Hi, Benny-boy!" I smile and give him my full attention, bouncing a little on my toes so that it looks like I'm excited to talk to him even though I'll probably be late for English. I don't want to be rude after all.

Benny-boy looks down, and I think he likes my shirt and what I did with it because he smiles real big and says, "You look nice today, Bella."

"Thank you! I worked real hard to make this shirt! I had to cut super careful with scissors!"

His eyes get really round. "Really? Well good job!" A loud sound makes me jump and his eyes go back to Hello Kitty. "Ugh. I really do like this shirt."

I giggle and turn to see Mr. Cullen pick up a science textbook from the floor. He doesn't have a very nice look on his face as he glances over at Benny-boy and me. "Isabella. Mr. Cheney. You both copied down the homework assignment, right?"

I nod my head real big so my pigtails fly back and forth too so that Mr. Cullen can see how much I like science. "I sure did, Mr. Cullen. I promise to do it tonight."

"No worries, Mr. C!" Benny-boy waves, and then he's looking at me again. "So, Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

I frown, but only a little bit. "Well, I was going to go over to Emma's house, but you can come with me if you want!"

"Emma Hale? The slut who got herself knocked up?"

I frown more at that. "Rossy says that's a bad word."

Benny-boy does another one of those wavey things. "Yeah! Of course it is! I hate that word too! I'm just repeating what other people said. I don't really think that of her!"

More frowny-ness. "You shouldn't repeat what people say. Mom says it's not good. You should be a stronger person."

Benny-boy's eyes are really wide and now his mouth is shaped like a little "o". "Of course! I definitely will! Can I still hang out with you tonight? I promise I'll be stronger."

I shake my head. "Of course you can, silly. You should play with me more. I can teach you a lot of things."

Benny-boy laughs and lays his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure you can, Bella."

Mr. Cullen slams his science textbook on his desk, and it scares me again so I jump and then Benny-boy is looking at Hello Kitty. I guess he really like her. "Miss Swan and Mr. Cheney! Shouldn't you be going to class?"

Mr. Cullen looks real scary so both me and Benny-boy nod our heads and run for the classroom door even though I know he would never hurt me. But it feels real good. Even though it's an angry scare, it's all heated like and I swear I can feel that heat all over me.

"I'll see you after school, Bella!" Benny-boy shouts when he turns left in the hallway and I turn right.

I shout "okay" and wave goodbye, and then Mr. Cullen's eyes follow me all the way down the hallway. I know this because when I look behind me, there he's standing with his hands in his pockets, watching me run away.


	36. Chapter 36

**Salted Caramel.**

* * *

Benny-boy doesn't look like he's having fun. He's sitting on the edge of the couch and his back is really straight and he keeps looking at the front door. Emma and I try to make him feel more comfortable, and I don't know why it isn't working.

"Ugh! My tits feel like they're going to explode there's so my milk in them!" Emma moans, grabbing both of her womanly slopes.

Benny-boy grimaces and covers his mouth with his hand and then he's saying, "Can I use the bathroom?" He runs down the hallway as soon Emma points in the direction.

"Why are we hanging out with this loser, Baby?" she asks me.

I gasp. "Don't be mean, Emma. We should try to be friends with everyone."

Emma shakes her head but then groans again. "Oh my god, my boobs!"

I don't like seeing my friends hurt, so I get up and sit next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Valentine is eating more solid food and drinking less milk, but somehow these jugs missed the memo, so they're full of milk and just aching." She groans again and leans her head back onto the couch.

"How do we tell them?"

She shakes her head. "We don't. Usually, Rossy drinks the extra milk but he's at football practice right now."

I only pause for a second. "Do you want me to drink it?"

Her head bounces up and she looks at me in relief. "Oh my god, would you?"

I nod my head real fast because I really do want to help her and if drinking her baby milk will do that then I will. "Sure!"

Her shirt is off real quick and then she's grabbing my head. I barely have time to open my mouth before her pepperoni is in it. "Wha' goo I goo?"

Her hand pushes my head harder and more of her womanly slope is in my mouth. "Just suck, Baby. Suck it hard and good."

So I do. It's tricky catching the pepperoni just right but when I do the milk starts flowing out…and it's so yummy! So sweet and creamy. I suck harder so it comes out faster and Emma is groaning so much more loudly.

"Does that feel better?" I ask around all that slope-iness and milk. Some is dribbling down my chin but there's not enough room to lick at it.

"Don't stop, Baby! It feels so good!"

Her womanly slopes must be feeling better, so I keep drinking. There sure is a lot of milk in here! When that one starts running out, I move over to the next one. Her skin is all wet now, and it's getting rubbed into my face since Emma won't let me move my head.

"Ugh! God!" Emma's groaning really loud and she must feel a whole lot better because I can feel her legs opening. She reaches down and touches her flower. "Keep sucking, Baby! Fuck! It feels so good!"

So I do but then I can't because there's no more milk so Emma let's me pull my head away. My chin and just everywhere is covered in spit and milk but now I can see Emma's hand moving against her flower so I don't really care about all the wetness. Her fingers look real nice moving around all the petals and squishiness down there.

Emma sees her pink cloud. I know this because her fingers are go faster and she's lifting her hips and her body is really stiff and her eyes are all squeezed shut and she's kind of muffle-screaming into the room. She relaxes and smiles at me.

"Thank so much, Baby. I feel so much better now." So I smile back at her.

"That was so hot." We both hear so we look to the side and there's Rossy with a big smile on his face too. Benny-boy is standing next to him but he's not smiling. He's frowning and then he's puking all over Rossy and Emma's nice floor.


	37. Chapter 37

**Weather is warming up. Yay!**

* * *

Benny-boy runs out of the door, stepping all over his grossness and tracking it through the living room. He didn't even pretend that he was going to clean it up. Rossy chases after him, but he is a whole lot slower than Benny-boy because he's trying not step on his puke.

"Hey, you fucking asshole!" Rossy yells, waving a fist. "Don't you dare leave this on my floor!"

He catches Benny-boy at the door, fisting his hand in his shirt. Benny-boy tries to fight him off, but he's swung around before being knocked to the ground by Rossy's fist. I hide my eyes in Emma's womanly slopes then, even if they are still bare. I don't like fighting.

Emma's hand pets my hair and it makes me feel better. "Come on, Ross! Leave the kid alone!"

"Em!" Ross yells back. "Look at what he did!"

"Fuck him! I'll clean it up."

"I'll help too!" I offer to help since I was the one who invited Benny-boy over.

"Ugh!" There's some shuffling and some muffled yells and then finally, "Get the fuck out of here, you sick bastard!"

"I'm the sick bastard? You and your slutty sister are fucking freaks! The rumors are fucking true! Call me when you want some real friends, Bella!"

And then Benny-boy is gone.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ross and Emma?**

* * *

I cry. There's a lot of things to cry over. Mr. Cullen doesn't look at me. Benny-boy isn't my friend anymore, and now I'm cleaning up his lunch on the floor. Rossy is mad at Benny-boy, and Emma is mad at Rossy.

"Don't you glare at me like that, Ross Hale!" Emma shouts at him from the floor.

"After what he said about you, Em?! Why didn't you let me kick his ass?"

"What are you going to do? Beat up everybody who has a bad word to say?"

"When it comes to my family? Fuck yeah!"

"Just be reasonable for one second, Ross! You go to jail for beating up some stupid shithead. Then what happens to me and Valentine?"

"He grows up learning not to take shit from anyone!"

"And lands himself in the jail cell next to you!" Emma stands up, covered in slimy pizza juice and just pure yucky-ness. "Go ahead. Chase after him. Kick his ass. And when you're arrested, you remember it was your choice to leave Valentine fatherless."

As Alice would say, Emma flounced out of the room. I look back and forth between her and Rossy. They're both sad and I want to make them both feel better, but I don't know who to go to.

Rossy decides for me, waving a hand in Emma's direction. "Go to her, Baby. Take care of my Em."

So I do.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hazed and Confused.**

* * *

Emma is in the bathroom, twisting dials and getting undressed. She's crying so much. These big fat tears that sparkle down her cheeks and fall like little rainbow raindrops to the floor. It might have been pretty if it weren't for the so sad look on her face.

I don't know what to say, so I help her until she's climbing into the tub. Before she can get too far, she tugs at my shirt, whispering, "Please, Baby, please. Come in with me. Be with me. Baby, I need you."

So I do, taking of my shirt and my skirt and everything else until I'm just as naked as her and step under the shower and into the steam. She invites me close, her little fingers slipping against my skin until I'm close enough that she can pull me into a wet wet hug. She's still crying, burying her head in my neck, her tears mixing with the water falling over us.

I don't know what to do, so I hug her back and pet her hair, just like she did with me before. Her sobs break my heart that soon I'm crying right along with her. "I'm so sorry, Emma. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. Please stop crying. I promise I won't bring any more friends over."

Emma shushes me with her finger on my lips. "Oh, Baby. Sweet, Baby. This isn't the first and it certainly won't be the last."

"How can I make you feel better?" I ask, blinking my eyes at the water falling on our faces.

Emma leans in real close and then all I can see are her big blue eyes, so much like Rossy's. "You are just by being here with me." And then she's kissing me, so soft and sweet. Her lips are like little pillows pressing against mine. I like it. So much. So I kiss her back with everything I have, trying to erase her pain.

Her tongue finds mine first, so I draw pictures against it. Little hearts and then big ones and then flowers because the kiss was no longer soft and sweet but needy and desperate, but only in that good way…you know the way where we see that most wondrous pink cloud.

"Oh, Emma. Emma. Emma. Emma." And then she's pushing me until my back hits the wet tile. It's so cold that I squeal and arch away from it but that only pushes me more against her body, and it's so different from what I've felt before. She's so soft and curvy and squishy in places where Mr. Cullen and Rossy were hard. Different, but it still feels so good.

"Let's love each other, Baby," she whispers against my lips, but I'm shaking my head and she pulls away with a frown.

But before she can say anything else, I reply, "I already love you, Emma."

And then she's kissing me again and her hands are squeezing my face and then my shoulders and then my womanly slopes, so I squeeze hers and pinch her little pepperonis until they're standing and she does the same to mine, and then we're both moaning, so loud that it echoes in the steam. And when her hand slips down my tummy and between my thighs, I smile and don't care who can hear us because her fingers, so much like mine, feel so good rubbing and squishing against the goodness down there.

"Oh, Baby. Does that feel good?" she whispers against my lips.

I nod my head furiously. "Yes! Yes, Emma! Yes! So good!"

Her fingers move so fast and hard against me that her entire hand and arm moves with them, and then my hips are moving with her. "Oh please, Baby. Please touch me too."

How could I have been so selfish? Here I am taking when she was the one hurting just seconds ago, so I slide my hand in against her flower. She's so much warmer here, so much softer and wetter. I don't know exactly what to do, so I touch her like I touch myself, pressing against that special little button, and she must like it because soon her hips are moving too.

We can't help it when the goodness is so good that our heads fall from each other, backwards, letting the water fall down us, our eyes squeezed shut so tight, as our moans get louder and louder until even my ears begin hurting.

She sees her pink cloud first. I know this because her hips move super fast before she tenses and freezes and her mouth opens in this really big silent moan and wetness gushes onto my hand and I just know it isn't from the shower. It's from her flower, gifting me with her precious happiness. And when she relaxes and her eyes have opened, she smiles at me and her fingers move faster and her tongue is on my pepperoni and that's when I see my pink cloud and it's good. So so good.


	40. Chapter 40

**I've been getting a few "this story should be pulled" reviews lately, so just in case things end before they've even really begun, I wanted to say a big thanks to everyone who has been reading! It's been quite a fun ride and I hope we can continue on 'til the end.**

* * *

After we dry off and let the steam out, Rossy is nowhere to be found, so Emma takes me to her bedroom where it is significantly cleaner and prettier and nicer smelling. We're settling into her nice downy blankies when I ask, "Where is Tiney today?"

"With my parents visiting grandma and grandpa." Emma says, pulling me into her arms. We settle back against her pillows and everything just feels so comfortable and safe.

"You didn't want to go?"

Emma shakes her head. "My grandparents don't want to see Ross and I while also not wanting to punish Valentine for our crimes."

I tilt my head. "What crimes?"

Emma chews on her lip a bit before shaking her head again. "Some people will never see eye to eye with you. Even if what you're doing doesn't affect them in any way. They believe everyone should follow their way of life. Even if that means giving up the one thing you want most."

My head is spinning. Can't anyone just be blunt with me for once? "What do you want most, Emma?"

She smiles at me and tucks my head against her shoulder. "Enough about that, Baby. You tell me why you've been dressing like this lately."

"Huh?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed that everyday you're showing just a little bit more skin. Soon you'll be walking around naked."

"Oh! That!" I smile. "I just wanted Mr. Cullen to look at me and Rossy says boys like skin."

"They certainly do. I gather that's how you met dear old Benjamin." She laughs. "So tell me why, Baby. Why do you want to gain the attention of Mr. Cullen?"

"Well…I love him." The answer seems so obvious to me.

Emma lifts her head a bit and looks down at me. "What do you love about him?"

"Um…I like his green green eyes and the way his shoulders look in a button down and the way he smiles at me and I want to be around him all the time."

"So you like the way he looks? That's lust, Baby, not love."

I frown. I don't think I like that at all. "What's the difference?"

"Lust is where you want to use the person for your pleasure, to make you feel good. Love, real love, is where you get to know a person. Their good side, bad side, the side that annoys, the side that hurts you, and through all of that, through all of the tears and laughter, you still love that person. You still stand by them, support them, compromise and fight. You give them anything, sacrifice anything for them. They make you feel good, but you make them feel good too."

Emma looks at me again, unblinkingly and serious. "Do you love Mr. Cullen like that?"

I start crying, small little tears, because, "I don't know. How do you know? How do I know if I love Mr. Cullen or anyone else like that?"

Emma lays back and stares at the ceiling, her hand petting my hair again. "Sometimes it hits you like wham! You're in love. Other times it's gradual. Like you just wake up one day and realize how much you love that person."

I look up, past my eyelashes, and to Emma's face where she seems almost happy and sad at the same time. "Do you real love anyone?"

She smiles and just then thick fingers tickle my tummy, so I look down. There's this big hand grabbing onto wide hips, connected to this strong arm, and then there's Rossy, molding his body around Emma, leaning in close and whispering into her ear.

"I'm sorry, Em."

Emma doesn't look at him, but she wraps her fingers around his, holding him to her body. She does look at me though. "Yes, Baby. I do."


	41. Chapter 41

**Just like Ross, I hate the word "slut" and other derogatory titles such as that. Sleeping or even not sleeping around doesn't make you a bad person. And shame on you for judging anyone who is different.**

**Follow Your Arrow. Google it.**

* * *

Mr. Cullen doesn't visit the house anymore. He and Jasmine both stay away. Only Carlisle and Esme stop by every now and then for dinner. This makes me sad. Not that I don't like Carlisle and Esme, but I want to see more of Mr. Cullen. It's different at school then it is here. At school, he's a teacher, but here…he's that boy that I think I might love. How am I supposed to figure out if I love him if I never seen him?

"They are both giving forth a huge effort into improving their marriage," Esme says.

"Ya'll know dey weren't doin' so good." Carlisle shrugs, eating more peas. "Dey 'ad no problem fightin' at any ol' place."

Mom shakes her head. "Well Edward is a boy."

"Renee! Come on!" Dad replies.

"Yes, he is, dear friend, but he is also my son, and I do expect more out of him than the average man. After all, all of us here played a part in raising him."

"Here, here!" Dad says, raising his glass. Mom glares at the amber liquid sloshing around.

"So why this sudden turnaround? Not that I'm not happy about it. I'm ecstatic, but things seemed so rough last time they were over."

I chew so slowly. Sometimes when I crunch my food, it's so loud I can't hear anything, and I don't want to miss anything.

"According to our dearest daughter-in-law, Edward entered the house in quite a flurry, proclaiming his unending love for Jasmine and their unborn child and that he would do anything to become the very best father possible."

"That's sweet." Mom lifts her hand to her cheek, smoothing across the redness there. "I'd always hoped I'd marry a man who devote his entire self to me and our family."

"Come on!"

"Hey dere, girly. Pass da beans will ya?"

I sigh. "Sure thing."


	42. Chapter 42

**The end of the beginning?**

* * *

How can I be so selfish to want to break up a family? If I have Mr. Cullen, then his baby and wife won't have him. He's going to be a daddy. Jasmine is his wife. Their family of two is becoming one of three. Mom has been saying, "A baby is a happy thing, a precious gift that we should all celebrate."

And I was celebrating by lusting after Mr. Cullen. Using my skin to call him in. Like Mom always says, boys are boys and they only ever have one thing on their mind. Who am I to use that against a boy who has so much coming to him? Does that make me a bad person?

Mr. Cullen's eyes are so green today. I think his light purple button down really makes them stand out. Plus he's smiling. He hasn't been smiling for a long time now. Even some of my other classmates have noticed. I guess things must be going well for him and Jasmine.

It breaks my heart to have to give up Mr. Cullen, so I think I must love him. But how much can I love him if I'm giving him up? Or maybe this is sacrifice. I'm sacrificing my happiness so he can have his with his wife and new baby.

"Don't forget to turn in your homework before you leave!" Mr. Cullen waves as the bell rings.

The students rush out in a hurry, but I take my time. My footsteps are slow and quiet and I hide my naked tummy behind my big English textbook. I don't want Mr. Cullen to see how I dressed for him today.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen," I say, staring at his brown shoes. He spilled pizza cheese on it the other day and it's still there.

He smiles at me. I don't see it, but I feel it. "Hi, Bella. Is that your homework?"

"Yeah." I lay it on top with all of the others, and after taking a deep breath, look up real quick into his eyes. "I just wanted to say goodbye!"

His eyebrows go all scrunchy like. "Goodbye?"

"And to wish you the best. You know…with your new baby and family and stuff."

His eyebrows go flat. In fact, his entire face goes flat. "Bella?"

"That's all, Mr. Cullen. Just…goodbye."

I run out of there fast. I haven't felt it many times in the past, but I feel it here, and things are awkward. I don't like that feeling at all. Mr. Cullen knew exactly what I was saying because when I turn around in the hallway to look behind me, he's standing there, with his hands in his pockets and his green green eyes…they look all knowing.

They know, I'm not saying goodbye. I'm saying _goodbye_.


End file.
